Shinigami
by sasuke fans
Summary: Namanya dewa kematian, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar seorang dewa, dewa kematian hanya gelar yang di berikan pada mereka, orang-orang yang semasa hidupnya memiliki sebuah masalah yang cukup rumit dan pernah melakukan dosa besar hingga ajal menjemput mereka/terinspirasi dari drako Goblin, tapi fokus pada malaikat mautnya (joseungsaja)/ 1 of 3 chapter/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari film goblin, tapi terfokus pada malaikat mautnya.

Shinigami = dewa kematian

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Shinigami ]**

 **~ Chapter 1 0f 3 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapapun yang hidup di dunia ini pastinya akan mati, tentu saja, hal itu sudah pasti akan terjadi dan siapapun tidak mungkin bisa menghindarinya.

 **Di rumah sakit besar Konoha.**

"Tuan Danzo, lahir pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx, Tanggal kematian, tanggal 1 maret tahun 2017, semasa hidupnya hanya membuat masalah." Ucap seorang pria, rambut hitam pekatnya yang menjulang kebelakang, terlihat seperti style emo atau rambut dongker, mata kelam dengan tatapan kosong, wajah putih dan rahang yang terbentuk sempurna, dia sangat tampan, tapi tugasnya tidak begitu sesuai dengan wajahnya, dengan pakaian setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, celana hitam tak lupa dasi dan topi dengan warna yang sama, saat ini dia tengah menatap seorang pria tua yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Aku siap menjalani apapun kesalahanku." Ucap pria tua itu, tanpa ekspresi dan pasrah.

Dokter, suster bahkan keluarganya begitu panik saat alat pendeteksi detak jantung (EKG) berbunyi begitu nyaring, tanda pria tua itu sudah pada akhirnya, meskipun dia terlihat terduduk di atas ranjang, itu hanya rohnya yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya terbaring tenang.

"Ikut aku sekarang juga." Ucap pria itu, dia menuntun roh itu keluar dari kamar yang penuh dengan orang-orang panik.

Meskipun pemicu jantung di pasangkan, EKGnya tetap memperlihatkan garis panjang, pria itu menatap sejenak keluarganya dan kembali beranjak mengikuti cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Apa aku akan masuk surga?" Ucap pria itu pada pria yang menuntunnya.

"Kemungkinan kecil kau tidak akan masuk surga, namamu sudah terdaftar pada pintu neraka, tetaplah di sana dan pikirkan semua perbuatan burukmu." Ucap pria itu dan tatapan tanpa ekspresi sungguh sesuai untuknya.

Roh itu hanya tersenyum, berjalan terus ke depan cahaya yang sangat terang hingga dia seakan tertarik ke dalamnya. Pria itu bernapas lega, tugasnya sudah selesai, dia tidak perlu memaksa pria tua itu untuk pergi, dia seakan sudah tenang meskipun banyak sekali dosa yang menumpuk. Menatap sebuah buku kecil berukuran saku, dia masih memiliki beberapa tugas lagi.

Apa kau percaya akan dewa kematian? Pria itu salah satunya, dialah yang akan mendatangi setiap orang-orang yang sudah pada batasnya di dunia, mereka ada banyak dan tersebar di seluruh dunia, tugas mereka hanya untuk mengantarkan mereka dengan tenang meskipun ada beberapa kasus tentang roh yang kabur atau menjadi roh yang jahat dan ada juga roh yang harus di bawa dengan paksa, mereka seakan menolak takdir mereka untuk segera menghilang dari dunia manusia.

Pria bermata onyx itu menatap salah satu pintu sebuah kamar, masih di rumah sakit yang sama, menatap kembali buku catatannya, dia bisa menembus dinding dengan mudah, masuk ke dalam dan melihat seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ , dia duduk dan menatap seorang pria yang terbaring lemah, kembali menatap buku catatannya, pria itu mengalami kecelakaan dan pendarahan pada otak, dokter sudah berupaya untuk menolongnya namun pada catatannya pria itu harus segera di bawanya tepat jam 12 siang, melirik jam tangannya, masih ada 5 menit lagi, berjalan ke depan ranjang pria itu, melirik ke arah gadis yang masih terdiam dan duduk di sana, dia tertidur rupanya, dalam catatannya, pria yang tengah terbaring ini memiliki seorang anak perempuan, gadis ini pun pernah mendapat masalah, hampir sama persis pria itu yang bukan lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, dia pun sempat tertabrak saat masih 10 tahun namun catatan kematiannya belum keluar dengan kata lain gadis ini masih di beri hidup sekali lagi.

"Gawat aku tertidur!" Gadis itu tersentak kaget, terbangun dan menatap ayahnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, detak jantungnya dan napasnya normal. "Ayah cepatlah sembuh." Ucap gadis itu, dia sangat ingin ayahnya segera sadar, hampir 3 hari ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi, dalam keadaan koma.

"Ayahmu tidak akan hidup lagi, tinggal 1 menit lagi nyawanya akan aku tarik." Ucap dingin pria itu, dia mendengar ucapan gadis yang menurutnya ucapan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Terkejut, gadis itu menatap ke arah suara yang di dengarnya, benar saja, dia melihat seorang pria dengan setelan serba hitamnya, dia seperti pegawai kantoran. Pria itu pun terkejut namun masih tetap terlihat tenang, memikirkan jika gadis itu melihatnya atau hanya perasaannya saja.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Sakura, Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu.

Sasuke, nama pria itu, dia melirik kesana dan kemari, bahkan berbalik ke belakang untuk memastikan jika ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, kosong, hanya ada dirinya, masih berwajah tenang namun dia merasa aneh, gadis itu bertanya pada siapa? Dia pun kebingungan.

"Kau ini sungguh aneh, aku bertanya padamu, kau siapa?" Ucap Sakura lagi, dia pun bingung, kenapa ada orang yang berada di ruang ayahnya dan dia seperti orang bego melihat ke sana dan kemari.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk dirinya.

"Siapa lagi? Hanya kau hanya ada di hadapanku." Ucap Sakura, menatap curiga pada pria itu.

"Jadi kau bisa melihatku!" Ucap Sasuke, tidak percaya, ada manusia yang bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

"Tentu saja, aku melihatmu, maka dari itu aku berbicara padamu." Ucap Sakura, dia semakin kesal di buat pria itu.

Sesuai jadwal, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya dan sudah tepat jam 12, dia harus menarik roh ayah gadis itu keluar, menggerakkan tangannya seakan memanggil pria yang masih terbaring itu. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria aneh yang masih tetap berdiri di depan ranjang ayahnya, dia seakan tengah memanggil, Sakura bisa melihat roh ayahnya yang keluar dari tubuhnya, terkejut, dia sangat terkejut melihat hal itu, melihat ke arah pria berjas hitam itu dan juga melihat ayahnya, spontan Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan membuatnya terjatuh, gadis itu berdiri tepat di hadapan ranjang ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sakura, marah.

"Cik, apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sasuke, kesal, seumur hidupnya selama menjadi dewa kematian, tidak ada manusia yang berani padanya bahkan mendorongnya dengan sangat keras.

"Kenapa balik bertanya! Aku bertanya padamu!" Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah." Ucap Sasuke, berdiri dan merapikan setelan jasnya yang terlihat mahal, dia pun terlihat seperti orang yang berkelas. "Sudah saatnya ayahmu pergi, dia tidak bisa berada di dunia ini lagi." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan pada gadis itu.

"Apa? Ayahku baik-baik saja, dia bahkan berhasil menjalankan operasi, dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan jika dia sudah melewati masa kritis dan sekarang sedang masa pemulihan, bagaimana bisa jika dia harus mati begitu saja." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin ayahnya di bawa pergi kemana pun bahkan dengan orang asing yang di temuinya.

Sasuke menatap kesal gadis itu, berjalan menghampirinya dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan.

"TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU! ADA ORANG GILA YANG INGIN MEMBUNUH AYAHKU!" Teriak Sakura dengan sangat keras, dia berusaha menghalangi Sasuke.

Pria itu pun di buat susah, bahkan rambutnya yang terlihat keren itu di jambak dan di tarik-tarik, terkesan seperti perkelahian para gadis, namun hanya seorang gadis yang menjambak rambut seorang pria, Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Sakura namun jambakannya semakin kuat, gadis itu berusaha keras melindungi ayahnya.

Kesal, Sasuke benar-benar kesal, berlari keluar jendela, tubuhnya menembus dinding namun apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang berusaha melawannya, dia seperti terlempar keluar jendela dan ruangan itu berlantai tiga, Sakura syok, dirinya seperti terhempas keluar jendela dan tubuhnya terjun ke bawah.

 **Bughht.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Teriak beberapa orang yang melihat seorang gadis yang jatuh dari lantai 2, tubuhnya mendarat tepat di aspal dan darah segar mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke merapikan rambut dan jasnya yang sudah berantakan, melihat ke bawah, Sasuke menembus dinding dan bisa melayang di udara namun gadis itu tidak mungkin, bahkan tubuh gadis itu sempat menabrak kaca jendela dengan sangat keras, jika orang lain melihatnya seakan gadis itu membuang dirinya. "Ini akan menjadi masalah." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu.

Sakura akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri, luka benturan pada tubuhnya cukup parah. Pegawai rumah sakit berlarian keluar setelah mendengar orang-orang teriak jika ada yang bunuh diri. Sasuke akan mengurusi masalah itu, dia akan telat jika tidak segera mengerjakan tugasnya, masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tadi.

"Tuan Haruno Kizashi, Lahir pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx, tanggal kematian, tanggal 1 maret tahun 2017, semasa hidupnya menjadi orang baik dan ramah pada siapapun, termasuk orang yang memiliki sikap yang penyayang dan peduli, ikut aku sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke, setelah membaca buku catatan kecilnya.

Roh Kizashi terbangun dan melihat sekeliling ruangannya, dia bisa merasakan jika anak dan istrinya selalu datang dan menunggunya untuk sadar, tapi takdir berkata lain.

"Aku akan mengikuti anda." Ucap roh itu. Berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang menuntunnya ke cahaya yang begitu terang.

"Kau akan di masukkan ke surga karena sikap dan perilakumu selama hidup di dunia, nikmatilah apa yang sudah kau perbuat selama di dunia ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Roh itu tersenyum dan seakan berkata 'sampaikan salam perpisahan pada keluarganya' Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kali ini dia sedikit mendapat masalah, melirik buku catatannya, nama gadis yang jatuh tadi tidak muncul pada buku catatannya, sepertinya dia belum mati, berjalan ke ruangan di mana gadis itu di tangani, dia di operasi, tulang pada tubuhnya banyak yang patah, jatuhnya pun cukup keras, sepertinya dia kembali mendapat keberuntungan.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu, jika saja kau tidak melakukan hal yang konyol itu kau tidak akan menderita seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Ruangan yang di datanginya penuh dengan dokter yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu, cukup beresiko, dia bisa saja mengalami kematian, tapi namanya masih belum muncul di buku catatan dewa kematian, Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan mati dan masih tetap hidup meskipun akan sedikit menderita.

Sasuke pergi setelah melihat hasil perbuatannya, namun itu bukan salahnya, gadis itu sendiri yang membuatnya kesusahan, menganggap jika ini bukan urusannya dan dia masih punya banyak jadwal untuk menuntun roh lainnya, beranjak dari ruangan operasi itu, berjalan menembus dinding, dia sempat melihat seorang wanita yang menangis, wanita itu mirip dengan gadis yang tadi menjambak rambutnya, tatapan yang sedingin es, tetap saja dia tidak merasa bersalah, melangkahkan kakinya dan dia menghilang seketika.

Haruno Mebuki, wanita itu awalnya ingin menjenguk suaminya namun apa yang di lihatnya, anaknya terjun dari kamar ayahnya dan setelah melihat suaminya, dokter mengatakan jika suaminya telah tiada, seakan mendapat kesialan berturut-turut, suaminya pergi dan anaknya dalam keadaan kritis bahkan dokter mendiagnosakan jika dia akan lumpuh seumur hidupnya

 **O**

 **O**

Hari yang cukup buruk, Sasuke menunggu dan tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, semua hal yang di lakukan tidak akan bisa tertutupi bahkan bagi seseorang yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi pada area akhirat, pria itu menatap malas sekelilingnya, dia tidak tahu jika akan mendapat teguran sekeras ini.

"Dewa kematian Sasuke, masuk." Ucap sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan membuka sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang cukup besar, di sana hanya ada seorang pria yang selalu mengatur apapun yang terjadi pada seorang dewa kematian, dia tengah membaca catatan laporan dari Sasuke.

"Melibatkan manusia dalam pekerjaan, ini sungguh masalah yang berat." Ucap pria itu.

"Dia mengganggu pekerjaanku." Ucap Sasuke, tenang.

"Kau adalah dewa kematian, memiliki kekuatan khusus dan kau pun memiliki akal untuk berpikir, kenapa kau tidak buat saja dia pingsan dan menjalankan tugasmu."

Sasuke terdiam, dia sungguh salah dalam hal ini, saat itu dia pun panik baru saja bertemu dengan manusia yang bisa melihatnya.

"Dengar, manusia yang bisa melihat kita adalah wajar, mereka adalah manusia yang memiliki kelebihan, kau seharusnya sudah menyadari hal itu dan jangan bertindak gegabah, gadis itu bisa saja mati karena ulahmu, tapi sepertinya pengawas dewa kematian lebih cepat bertindak, dia tidak mengirimkan nama gadis itu karena ini salahmu, pada akhirnya dia hanya akan menjalani hidup dengan penderitaan."

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi."

"Ah, dasar kalian ini, pantas saja di pertemukan kembali, takdir terkadang cukup mengerikan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa-apa, sekarang kau adalah dewa kematian dan jalani saja apa yang sudah menjadi takdirmu, jangan sampai bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, sepertinya dia sudah di buat lupa oleh petugas dewa kematian yang lain, karena masalah ini kau ku pindah tugaskan ke area B, di sana adalah area untukmu bertugas, berkemaslah dan kami sudah memberikan tempat tinggal yang baru."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah dan pamit untuk pergi, memikirkan ucapan pria yang bisa di katakan sebagai kepala dari dewa kematian, tugasnya hanya mengawasi dan memberi teguran jika dewa kematian melakukan kesalahan, tapi ucapannya 'pantas saja kalian di pertemukan' hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke penasaran, kenapa jika mereka bertemu kembali? Bahkan pria itu memperingati Sasuke untuk tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Namanya dewa kematian, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar seorang dewa, dewa kematian hanya gelar yang di berikan pada mereka, orang-orang yang semasa hidupnya memiliki sebuah masalah yang cukup rumit dan pernah melakukan dosa besar hingga ajal menjemput mereka, saat kematian mereka, perasaan dan ingatan semuanya di hilangkan, mereka terbangun dengan ingatan sebagai dewa kematian yang bertugas menuntun setiap orang yang sudah mati.

Kehidupan mereka pun selayaknya manusia, tinggal, makan, minum, tidur, dan bekerja, namun bekerja hanya menjadi dewa kematian. Sasuke berjalan keluar, membuka pintu dan dia bisa tiba di manapun dia mau, saat ini di tengah berada di sebuah rumah sakit dan beberapa dewa kematian terlihat tengah bekerja, berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu, tidak ada satu pun yang akan melihatnya, tak lupa sebuah topi yang mereka kenakan agar manusia tidak bisa melihatnya, kecuali manusia yang memiliki kelebihan dalam hal melihat sesuatu yang berbau gaib.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu di tegur." Ucap seorang dewa kematian, berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke.

"Hanya teguran kecil." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Benarkah, teguran kecil hingga kau di pindah tugaskan? Hahahah, ini lucu sekali."

Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah dewa kematian yang banyak bicara itu, dia pun sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak senang, mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Sasuke." Ucap dewa kematian itu dan terkekeh, dia tengah mengejek dewa kematian yang terlihat sangat profesional itu tapi tetap juga mendapat teguran dari atasan mereka.

Berhenti saat berada di luar bangunan rumah sakit, Sasuke menatap ke atas ke arah ruangan yang kaca jendelanya masih dalam perbaikan, dia tidak tahu kabar gadis itu lagi, cukup sibuk untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, dia akan sibuk bekerja dan tidak perlu mengingat gadis itu lagi.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **7 bulan kemudian.**

Menempati sebuah apartemen baru, kali ini Sasuke tidak mendapatkan sebuah rumah tapi sebuah apartemen, katanya untuk mengurus sebuah pindahan rumah lebih rumit dan terlalu banyak hal yang harus di urus agar seorang dewa kematian seperti mendapat tempat layaknya manusia.

Setelah rapi dengan setelan pakaian kerjanya, berjalan keluar dengan menembus dinding, dia tidak perlu mengetahui _password_ apartemennya, Sasuke bisa menembus apapun dan bisa masuk seenaknya, berhenti sejenak dan menatap pintu yang bersebelahan dengan pintu apartemennya, kata orang-orang di sekitar situ pemiliknya tengah keluar negeri untuk membawa anaknya yang tengah sakit.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, bu."

Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam apartemen itu.

 **Deg.**

Perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya, entah apa yang membuatnya harus berhenti dan menekan bel pada pintu itu.

" _Cik, dasar bodoh, apa yang ku lakukan!"_

 **Ceklek.**

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita keluar, Sasuke sudah menurunkan topinya, mengingat jika manusia biasa tidak akan melihatnya jika tengah memakai topi dewa kematiannya. Sasuke cukup terkejut dan dia masih mengingat jelas wajah wanita itu, jika dia adalah pemilik kamar apartemen ini, maka suara gadis yang di dengarnya tadi adalah..., Sasuke bisa melihat menembus ke dalam dan benar saja, dia kembali bertemu gadis itu, sayangnya sekarang gadis itu hanya berada di kursi roda, tulang punggung, kedua kaki dan tangannya patah, pengobatan luar negeri tidak bisa mengobatinya dengan mudah meskipun pada tubuhnya sudah di pasang banyak peyangga tulang.

"Aku tidak sengaja memencetnya." Ucap spontan Sasuke dan hanya membuatnya malu, merasa ucapannya itu sangat-sangat bodoh. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku, ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memencetnya, aku hanya berpikir untuk...untuk..." _ayolah berpikir Sasuke!_ "-Aku pindahan di kamar sebelah dan ku pikiran jika di sebelahku tidak ada siapa-siapa, apa nyonya orang baru yang menempati kamar ini?" Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, ah maaf, karena anakku sedang sakit jadi kami tidak menempati apartemen ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Ucap ramah wanita itu.

"Begitu yaa, meskipun kita baru saja bertemu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang kembali." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha berwajah ramah, namun saat ini dia ingin segera kabur, seperti orang yang bersikap bodoh.

"Terima kasih, kau pria yang cukup baik, aku senang memiliki tetangga sepertimu." Ucap Mebuki, dia pun tidak menyangka jika pria berwajah yang cukup tampan ini, sudah repot-repot mau menyapa mereka walaupun baru saja bertemu.

Sasuke segera mengakhiri percakapan konyolnya, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus berhenti dan memencet bel di rumah itu, memikirkan kembali jika dia bahkan tinggal bersebelahan dengan gadis itu.

"Ibu berbicara dengan siapa?" Ucap Sakura.

Putri satu-satunya itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang, sejujurnya Sakura merasa ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya saja dari pada harus melihat wajah letih ibunya yang terus merawatnya.

"Dia tetangga kita, pria yang baik dan cukup ramah." Ucap Mebuki.

"Uhm... ibu hati-hati berbicara dengan orang asing." Tegur Sakura, saat ini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ibunya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, ibu pandai menebak seseorang, dan menurut ibu dia memang orang yang baik, dia bahkan menyapa kita."

"Ibu istirahatlah, kita baru saja tiba di rumah, ibu pasti lelah." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, apa kau ingin ke kamar?"

"Iya, aku ingin berbaring saja." Ucap Sakura, memilih untuk di kamar dari pada harus membuat ibunya susah jika dia terus di kursi roda.

Mebuki mendorong pelan kursi roda Sakura menuju kamarnya, Sakura menatap meja belajarnya dan buku yang tersusun rapi, setelah kecelakaan yang menimpah dirinya, Sakura tidak pernah masuk sekolah, sekarang teman-temannya sudah naik ke kelas tiga, Sakura tinggal kelas dan masih pada kelas dua SMA, entah dia masih bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya atau hanya akan terbaring lemah di rumah, ibunya pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang dirinya yang sudah menjalani berbagai operasi, Sakura tidak tahu jika dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bergerak bebas lagi seumur hidupnya.

Kadang saat Sakura menutup mata, selalu terbayang akan dirinya yang melompat dari jendela, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu, dia tidak mengerit, ingatannya tentang dirinya yang bergerak sendiri untuk lompat dari kamar ayahnya. Kekuatan dewa kematian sudah membuatnya lupa tentang hal yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya, dia bertemu dengan dewa kematian yang ingin mengambil roh ayahnya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari lantai 2, semua hal itu tidak ingatnya lagi.

 **O**

 **O**

Sasuke tengah menikmati _ice coffee_ nya setelah bekerja di sebuah kafe favoritya, salah satu dewa kematian yang sering bersamanya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seakan sedang kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ucap Suigetsu, dewa kematian yang cukup dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya sedingin es.

"Aku hanya menyapamu." Ucap Suigetsu, Sasuke seakan tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Aku sedang sial, jadi jangan menggangguku."

"Apa? katakan saja padaku."

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, meneguk _ice coffee_ nya dan menatap serius ke arah Suigtesu. "Aku bertemu orang yang tidak ingin ku temui." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm.., cukup tinggalkan saja dan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Dia tinggal di sebelahku dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa ketua dewa kematian memintaku untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi, ini sungguh aneh, padahal mereka sendiri yang menentukan tempat tinggalku."

"Apa kau percaya takdir?"

"Takdir?"

"Iya, takdir, kau tahu kan, hal itu siapa saja tidak bisa memperkirakannya, bahkan dewa kematian sendiri dan para stafnya pun tidak bisa mengetahui semua itu dengan jelas."

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak akan peduli lagi."

"Jadi orang itu siapa? Atau seorang gadis? Mungkinkah dia cintamu di masa lalu."

"Berisik, pergilah bekerja dan jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, aku akan pergi, dah." Ucap Suigetsu, dia tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke saat ini, waktunya kurang tepat.

Menyelesaikan waktu istirahatnya dan bergegas pulang, tiba di apartemen dan kembali langkahnya akan terhenti setiap melewati pintu tetangganya, melihat ke arah dinding dan gadis itu tengah sendirian di dalam rumah dan ibunya tidak ada, wajahnya terlihat sedih, Sasuke bahkan membaca pikirannya, gadis itu tidak berharap apa-apa, dia hanya ingin segera mendapatkan hidup yang tenang dan tidak perlu menyusahkan ibunya. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela napas, gadis itu tidak akan mati muda, dia belum mendapat catatan kematiannya, kembali memikirkan jika ini adalah salahnya, mau tidak peduli seperti apapun Sasuke seakan tergerak sendiri untuk mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Berputar dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen ini, membuka sebuah pintu dan dia tiba di sebuah gedung, memasuki salah satu ruangan dan melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, seperti pakaian yang di kenakan Sasuke.

"Aku perlu sebuah obat untuk menyembuhkan tulang yang patah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Wah, ada apa denganmu, tiba-tiba datang dan meminta obat begitu saja, kau pikir aku ini seorang apoteker, aku juga dewa kematian, tapi tugasku malah menyediakan obat." Ucap Shiho.

"Aku butuh obat seperti itu." Tegas Sasuke.

"Tidak ada obat seperti itu, kau ini dewa kematian, mana mungkin kau bisa memiliki tulang yang patah, aneh."

"Lalu untuk apa pekerjaanmu menyediakan obat?"

"Tentu saja untuk dewa kematian yang membuat masalah."

"Aku sungguh menginginkan obatnya."

"Dengar Sasuke, kau benar, tidak ada obat yang tidak mustahil berada di sini, tapi jika atasan tahu obatnya di gunakan untuk membantu manusia, kau akan mendapat hukuman."

"Tidak masalah."

"Apa!"

"Hn, aku sudah mendapat teguran, mungkin mendapat hukuman lagi akan jauh lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke dan wajahnya begitu damai, seakan-akan tidak peduli jika dia harus di hukum.

"Kau ini sungguh aneh, baiklah, ini demi kau, dewa kematian yang tampan, tapi aku tidak ingin terlibat, ambillah pil yang berada di rak sana, aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya, semua akan mudah di ketahui oleh ketua." Ucap Shiho.

Sasuke mengikuti ucapan wanita itu, berjalan ke arah rak dan mengambil sebuah toples kaca berisi beberapa butir pil yang berwarna merah dan berbentuk bulat, seukuran bola kelereng kecil.

"Sejujurnya itu bukan pil untuk menyembuhkan patah tulang, tapi itu adalah pil untuk menyembuhkan penyakit apapun tolong gunakan dengan bijak." Ucap Shiho.

"Hn."

"Oh iya, pilnya mudah larut dalam apapun." Ucap Shiho sebelum Sasuke keluar.

Sasuke sudah beranjak dari ruangan itu, Shiho tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika pengawas dewa kematian mencurigai hal itu, Sasuke menolong seorang manusia, Shiho pun penasaran, untuk apa Sasuke yang merupakan dewa kematian yang cuek pada apapun ingin membantu seorang manusia.

Sejak kembali, Sasuke hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemen gadis itu, memikirkan cara untuk memberikan pil itu dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki ide yang baik, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu tengah berbaring di kasurnya, dia tertidur dan akan menghabiskan waktu di kasurnya saat ibunya pergi.

Berkali-kali Sasuke akan memikirkan ide-ide yang sesuai tapi hasilnya malah akan membuatnya menjadi orang aneh, jika di beri langsung, pertama gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa membuka pintu, kedua, jika Sasuke masuk dan memberinya obat, gadis itu malah akan teriak histeris dengan seorang pria yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumahnya, seakan-akan dia seorang pencuri, ketiga, jika di beri langsung, gadis itu malah akan curiga jika Sasuke memberikan obat yang macam-macam, yang ada malah Sasuke terkesan seperti orang jahat memberi sembarangan pil pada gadis itu, kehabisan ide, tiba-tiba ide lain muncul, Sasuke berjalan masuk dan menembus dinding, masuk ke kamar gadis itu perlahan-lahan, dia masih tertidur, Sasuke menaruh pil itu ke dalam air minum gadis itu, pil itu segera larut setelah masuk ke dalam air, Sasuke baru mengingat pesan Shiho sebelum keluar, pil ini akan mudah larut di makanan atau di minuman, bergegas pergi sebelum gadis itu bangun.

Sakura membuka matanya, merasa jika tadi ada seseorang di kamarnya, namun hanya perasaannya saja, tidak beberapa lama kemudian ibunya sudah pulang, ibunya adalah pegawai kantoran.

"Apa kau baru bangun?" Ucap Mebuki, kamar Sakura akan menjadi tujuan utamanya saat pulang.

"Baru saja bu."

"Ibu akan mengambilkan air untukmu." Ucap Mebuki, melihat segelas air di dekat meja tempat tidur Sakura, membantu anaknya untuk bangun perlahan dan memberikannya air itu.

Sasuke memastikan jika air itu sudah di minum, meskipun hanya beberapa teguk, tapi air yang bercampur obat itu sudah di minum Sakura, seakan rasa bersalahnya sedikit terangkat, Sasuke akan bisa beristirahat sekarang, melakukan pekerjaan dewa kematian pun mereka butuh istirahat.

 **O**

 **O**

Tiba-tiba terbangun di tengah malam, Sakura merasa dia tengah mendapat mimpi buruk, bahkan wajahnya penuh keringat, tapi hal aneh telah terjadi padanya, dia menatap tangannya yang di angkatnya, mencoba berdiri perlahan dan Sakura bisa melakukannya, dia berdiri bahkan bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang mengalami patah tulang, wajahnya terlihat begitu senang, berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangi kamar ibunya.

"Ibu." Panggil Sakura, membangunkan ibunya dengan perlahan, sejujurnya dia tidak enak membangunkan ibunya terlihat lelah, tapi dia pun tidak sabar ingin memberitahukan berita baik ini pada ibunya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Mebuki, belum menyadari sebuah keajaiban pada anaknya.

"Ibu, aku sudah bisa bergerak lagi, bahkan tulangku yang patah pulih begitu saja." Ucap Sakura, berdiri dan bergerak berputar di hadapan ibunya.

Mebuki mulai menyadarinya, dia hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis begitu saja, menarik Sakura untuk di peluknya, dia begitu bersyukur atas keajaiban ini, anaknya sembuh begitu saja.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Sakura akan memulai sekolahnya kembali, Mebuki sudah menghubungi wali kelas Sakura, dia masih bisa bersekolah meskipun harus mengulang kembali di kelas 2, Sakura merasa tidak masalah meskipun harus tertinggal, dia ingin menyelesaikan masa SMAnya, Mebuki memberinya ijin ke sekolah setelah memeriksa keadaan Sakura ke rumah sakit, dokter yang menangani Sakura pun merasa ini sebuah keajaiban, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang jatuh dari lantai 2, mengalami patah tulang yang berat dan sembuh seketika.

"Aku berangkat yaa bu." Ucap Sakura, semangat, seakan ini menjadi hari pertamanya di bangku kelas 2.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Mebuki.

"Baik bu." Ucap Sakura, saat membuka pintu, langkahnya terhenti, seorang pria berjalan melewatinya, gadis itu hanya termenung dan memperhatikan pria yang berpakaian serbah hitam itu bahkan topinya juga.

Sasuke akan melakukan pekerjaannya, dia tidak peduli dengan gadis yang menatapnya begitu lama, dia pun menyadari jika gadis itu tidak mengingatnya, dia sudah melupakan apapun yang telah terjadi.

Pria itu sudah menghilang, dia masuk ke dalam lif dan turun ke bawah, Sakura masih terdiam, merasa tidak asing pada pria itu, tapi satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Pria yang tadi tidak cocok menggunakan topi itu." Ucap Sakura. merasa aneh akan topi yang di kenakan pria tadi, hanya hal itu yang di koreksinya.

"Pria siapa?"

Terkejut, Sakura berbalik dan mendapati ibunya yang menatapnya heran, dia belum beranjak dari pintu.

"Apa ibu tahu seorang pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, bahkan wajahnya begitu pucat seperti mayat hidup." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, mungkin saja tetangga kita, dia tinggal di sebelah, huss.. jangan berkata seperti itu." Ucap Mebuki dan menegur ucapan putrinya.

"Hehehe, maaf bu, Uhm.. penghuni baru?"

"Dia pindah saat kita berada luar Konoha." Ucap Mebuki.

"Begitu yaa, baiklah, aku berangkat bu." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas.

Sakura senang kembali ke sekolah, meskipun teman-temannya tidak bersamanya lagi, dia harus rela satu kelas dengan para juniornya, mengulang setahun tidak membuatnya berat, tapi suasananya cukup canggung hanya dia yang jauh lebih tua dari murid lain.

"Karena Haruno baru saja sembuh, dia akan kembali mengejar ketinggalannya di kelas dua." Jelas seorang guru kepada murid-murid yang baru melihat Sakura, beberapa sudah mengetahuinya jika Sakura adalah senior mereka.

"Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Sakura dan membungkuk perlahan.

 **O**

 **O**

"Tuan Sarutobi, lahir tanggal xx bulann xx tahun xx, tanggal kematian tanggal 23 oktober 2017 kau harus ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke terhadap seorang kakek tua, dia mengalami serangan jantung dan Sasuke yang bertugas menuntunnya.

"Terima kasih untuk membantuku." Ucap kakek tua itu, berjalan ke arah yang tunjuk Sasuke.

Tugasnya sudah selesai, berjalan kembali ke apartemennya, menatap buku catatannya dan tidak ada lagi tugas untuk hari ini.

"Tu-tunggu!" Teriak seorang gadis dan menahan pintu lif.

Sasuke yang terkejut spontan mundur dan menjauh, mengambil jarak dari gadis itu.

"Ah, untung saja." Ucap Sakura, hari ini dia pulang sedikit terlambat, teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah berada di kelas tiga mengajak untuk berjalan-jalan, mereka merindukan Sakura yang akhirnya kembali ke sekolah, kabar terakhir yang mereka dengar Sakura tidak akan pulih kembali seumur hidupnya, namun sepertinya gadis itu mendapat keajaiban. "Kau paman yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku yaa." Sakura masih mengingat pria itu, menatap wajahnya dia terlihat lebih tua dari Sakura, mungkin sekitar 30an tahun.

"Hn." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal, aku sempat melihatmu lewat tadi pagi, kau sepertinya sedang sibuk." Ucap Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tangan gadis itu dan menatap wajahnya, mengalihkan tatapannya, sebagai dewa kematian dia tidak bisa asal menyentuh manusia, mereka pun memiliki pantangan, jika menyentuhnya, dewa kematian itu akan melihat masa lampau manusia yang di sentuhnya, hal itu bisa menjadi pelanggaran dewa kematian.

Hening, Sasuke memilih mengabaikan gadis itu, Sakura merasa terabaikan dan menyerah untuk mencoba berkenalan.

" _Dasar paman yang sombong."_ Batin Sakura dan ucapan dalam pikirannya itu bisa di dengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak terbiasa berjabat tangan dengan siapapun." Ucap Sasuke, untuk mengubah pandangan gadis itu padanya.

"Apa umurmu 30an? Aku hanya penasaran, jika benar, aku bisa memanggilmu paman?" Ucap Sakura, dia masih 19 tahun.

"Umurku sudah 300 tahun, ma-maksudku umurku 34 tahun, yaa... Terserah kau mau memanggil apa." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa, memikir ucapan pria itu, dia sempat mengatakan 300 tahun, itu sungguh umur yang tidak mungkin untuk seorang manusia.

"Kau paman yang sungguh lucu." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa.

Sasuke menatap malas anak kecil itu, menurut pandangannya, dia masih di bawah umur dan Sasuke tidak akan peduli akan tawanya itu. Pintu lif terbuka Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu, dia tidak ingin ada sentuhan secara tiba-tiba dari gadis itu, langkah Sasuke terhenti, membuka buku catatannya, setelahnya menatap gadis itu yang sudah berdiri depan pintu rumahnya. Hal yang tidak sangkanya, hari ini tepat pukul 10 malam, ibu Sakura akan meninggal, kembali menatap gadis itu dia bahkan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya, wajah ceria yang sebentar lagi akan padam.

Ini adalah tugasnya dan Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari dari apapun, hari ini juga dia harus membawa ibu gadis itu.

 **O**

 **O**

Tepat pukul 10 malam

Sakura tertidur di kamarnya, sedangkan Mebuki seakan sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu, seperti menyimpan sebuah buku tabungan di atas meja rias yang ada di kamarnya, saat ini bukan dirinya yang melakukannya, tubuh aslinya tengah terbaring tenang di atas kasur, rohnya sudah keluar dan Sasuke menunggunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika anda adalah dewa kematian." Ucap Mebuki, merasa sudah selesai menyiapkan apapun.

"Haruno Mebuki, lahir pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx, tanggal kematian, tanggal 23 oktober tahun 2017 kali ini aku tidak akan mengantar anda." Ucap Sasuke, dia mempersilahkan seseorang berjalan ke arah Mebuki.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, aku sudah menunggu cukup lama." Ucap Kizashi, Haruno Kizashi.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan apapun untuk Sakura, semoga dia bisa menerima segalanya. Tuan dewa kematian, tolong jaga anakku." Ucap Mebuki,

Sasuke hanya dewa kematian, tidak ada hal yang bisa di janjikannnya dan tidak bisa terikat pada manusia, mengangguk perlahan hanya untuk membuat wanita itu senang. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi bersama, siapa yang bisa memikirkan takdir seseorang? Siapapun tidak akan bisa menebaknya.

 **O**

 **O**

Keesokan harinya, hanya ada isak tangis dari gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, meskipun sudah memanggil dokter, dokter itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ibu Sakura mengalami serangan jantung dan kelelahan, dia meninggal saat malam hari, gadis itu tak kuasa untuk menahan diri, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, para tetangga berkumpul di rumah gadis itu dan mencoba menguatkan dirinya, kini dia hanya tinggal sendiri tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

Di tengah keramaian iring-iringan peti mati Mebuki, Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari acara pemakaman itu, menurunkan topinya dan turut berduka atas kepergian wanita yang ramah itu.

 **O**

 **O**

 **TBC**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

new fic.

fic ini hanya memiliki 3 chapter

sejak awal sudah katakan fic ini terispirasi dari drako goblin, sampai sekarang author masih suka drama korea itu hingga nonton berulang-ulang kali, author suka dengan karekter goblin (gong yoo) tapi yang menarik perhatian author itu adalah malaikat mautnya (Lee dong wook) sikap dan tingkahnya itu unik gara-gara tugasnya, pada akhirnya author dapat sebuah ide untuk membuat fic ini, agak sulit sih, soalnya harus membuat kisah baru tentang malaikat mautnya dan juga pengen di hubungankan dengan masa lalu si dewa kematian, semacam reinkarnasi sebelumnya.

semoga fic ini tetap menghibur dan berharap updatenya cepat, kalau ada typo bisalah di kabari, author akan selalu perbaruhi setiap ada penulisan yang salah, hehehe.

akhir kata, plisss review, di jadikan favorit juga boleh.

See next chapter.

=SASUKE FANS-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari film goblin, tapi terfokus pada malaikat mautnya.

Shinigami = dewa kematian

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Shinigami ]**

 **~ Chapter 2 0f 3 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan berlalu.**

Menyiapkan segala sesuatu keperluannya untuk ke sekolah, sebelumnya berdoa di altar ayah dan ibunya, sebulan pun terasa begitu sulit bagi Sakura setelah di tinggal pergi ibunya, masih merasakan suasana di mana ibunya masih ada, beranggapan jika takdirnya sungguh tak adil, itulah yang di pikirkan Sakura, berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua perasaan itu namun dia masih tidak bisa melupakan segalanya.

Memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar, lagi-lagi dia akan bertemu dengan pria yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, selalu dengan pakaian yang sama, pria itu suka mengenakan apapun yang berwarna hitam.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura, tidak ada salahnya untuk menyapa tetangga di pagi hari.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, pikirnya saat mengenakan topi gadis itu tidak akan melihatnya, namun kemampuan gadis itu tidak hilang, dia masih bisa melihat Sasuke.

"Hn, selamat pagi." Balas Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah, tetap datar dan terkesan dingin, melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gadis itu buru-buru menutup pintunya dan berjalan di sebelah Sasuke, spontan pria itu segera menjaga jarak, melirik gadis itu yang selalu saja melakukan tindakan yang tak terduga, Sasuke menurunkan topinya agar Sakura tidak di anggap gila jika berbicara padanya.

"Jadi paman sudah lama yaa tinggal di apartemen itu?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap malas ke arah gadis itu, dia tidak senang berbicara tapi gadis itu yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Mungkin sudah hampir 9 atau 10 bulan aku tinggal." Ucap Sasuke, memperkirakan waktu pindahnya.

"Hoo, apa paman pegawai kantoran?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak terlambat dan terus bertanya macam-macam padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu terus bertanya padanya.

Sakura menatap jam tangannya dan dia belum terlambat, bahkan masih ada waktu lama untuk bisa berjalan santai sambil mengobrol.

"Sekarang aku tinggal sendirian, rasanya tidak enak, bahkan sangat jarang ada yang menemaniku berbicara." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan teman sekolahmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti, ada banyak orang yang bisa berbicara dengan gadis itu, tapi dia malah berbicara padanya.

"Karena aku tinggal kelas, jadi aku tidak begitu akrab dengan siapapun di kelasku, beberapa tetangga juga, aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka dengan baik apalagi setelah aku sakit dan cukup lama meninggalkan Konoha, jadi karena paman tinggal di sebelahku, tidak ada salahnya kan?" Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Berusahlah untuk membaur dengan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berpisah setelah keluar dari bangunan apartemen, Sakura berhenti sejenak menatap pria itu yang berjalan terburu-buru itu.

"Wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi sikapnya sangat dingin." Ucap Sakura, tetangganya itu hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek dan seakan tidak peduli. Berhenti memikirkan tetangganya yang sedikit membuatnya penasaran dan berjalan ke arah halte bus.

Sebuah bus berhenti, Sakura dan beberapa orang naik ke dalam bus itu, beberapa menit berlalu dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba saja bus itu mengerem mendadak, seluruh penumpang yang ada di dalamnya terkejut dan terlihat panik, bahkan mereka yang berdiri sempat terdorong dan terhimpit, beramai-ramai mereka melihat ke depan dan terjadi sebuah kecelakaan antara dua mobil sedan, Sakura melihat ke arah dua mobil yang memiliki kerusakan yang cukup parah, salah satunya terbalik dan satunya penyot parah pada bagian depan, pupil hijau zambrut untuk menangkap seseorang yang baru saja di temuinya saat berjalan keluar apartemen, pria yang di panggilnya sebagai 'paman,' beberapa orang mulai berdatangan menyelamatkan seorang pria yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri di mobil yang terbalik itu, mereka mencoba membalik mobil secara bersamaan, Sakura melihat pria yang sama yang ada di dalam mobil itu dan yang tengah duduk di aspal, berhadapan paman yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam, dia seperti membacakan sesuatu dari buku kecil yang di pegangnya, setelah itu keduanya menghilang, Sakura terkejut, memikirkan jika yang di lihatnya itu bukanlah manusia.

 **O**

 **O**

Sejak apa yang di lihatnya di jalanan, Sakura selalu kepikiran akan tetangganya itu, apa benar dia seorang manusia atau bukan? Beberapa hal menjadinya sangat misterius.

Berjalan-jalan di area yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya, Sakura ingin mencari kerja paruh waktu, meskipun dia mendapat sebuah buku tabungan dari ibunya, Sakura masih harus bekerja untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, tabungan itu tidak mungkin akan bertahan lama jika selalu di gunakannya, dia ingin menyimpannya dan menjadikan sebagai tabungan yang bisa di gunakan jika ada keadaan mendesak.

Berhenti di setiap toko yang bertuliskan mencari pegawai paruh waktu, pada akhirnya dia berhasil mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah minimarket, managernya pun seorang wanita yang ramah, dia mau menerima Sakura untuk bekerja setelah jam sekolahnya berakhir.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja sekarang jika kau mau." Ucap manager pemilik minimarket itu.

Sakura menggangguk pasti dan ingin segera melakukan pekerjaan pertamanya, mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam pegawai minimarket itu.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Sakura mulai terbiasa untuk melayani setiap pembeli, managernya yang mengawasinya pun merasa gadis itu bisa mengatasi apapun saat ini.

Pintu minimarket itu terbuka, seorang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu lagi, Sakura melihat ke arahnya tapi sepertinya pria itu hanya sibuk menatap rak ramen instan yang tengah promo, dia bahkan mengambil ramen instan dalam jumlah yang banyak, menaruhnya di kasir dan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa kasir yang tengah berjaga.

"Kita bertemu lagi paman." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak menyangka akan bertemu gadis itu, takdir yang sungguh mengerikan mereka secara tidak langsung bertemu secara kebetulan.

"Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ku." Ucap Sakura dan mulai menghitung semua ramen instan itu satu persatu. "Apa paman tidak akan mengalami gangguan pada lambung jika terus makan ramen instan ini?" Lanjut gadis itu, melihat ramen instan yang begitu banyak di beli pria di hadapannya.

"Ramen instan lebih mudah untuk di masak." Jawab Sasuke, dia tidak bisa masak dan ramen instan adalah yang paling mudah, lagi pula dia bukan manusia yang akan mengalami masalah lambung jika terus-menerus memakan ramen instan.

"Uhm, jadi paman tidak bisa masak, kenapa tidak memesan makan di luar?"

"Aku tidak menyukai memesan makanan." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Apa paman sudah punya pacar?"

"Aku tidak butuh pacar." Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai terlihat malas, gadis itu akan selalu bertanya banyak hal padanya.

"Wah, sayang sekali yaa, paman itu termasuk orang yang tampan loh, kenapa tidak segera mencari pendamping hidup, dengan begitu paman tidak akan makan ramen instan lagi." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Cepatlah lakukan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun bosan meladeni gadis SMA itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah cemberutnya, segera menyelesaikan hitungan seluruh cup ramen itu, paman di hadapannya itu tidak suka banyak bicara, bahkan tatapannya tetap saja sedingin kulkas.

Sasuke bergerak mengambil susu rasa stroberi dalam kemasan kotak yang ada di sebelah kasir, Sakura sudah menghitung semuanya dan menyebutkan jumlah yang harus di bayar Sasuke, semua belanjaan sudah di masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik, tapi kotak susu itu di keluar Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas meja kasir.

"Untukmu." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi setelah menyelesaikan pembayarannya.

"Eh? Terima kasih, paman." Ucap Sakura, meskipun Sasuke sudah keluar dari minimarket itu. "Dia paman yang cukup baik." mengambil kotak susu rasa stroberi itu dan terasa dingin, aneh, bukankah kemasan kotak itu di ambil dari rak bagian kasir dan bukan dari dalam lemari pendingin, memikirkannya pun Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi dan dia baru saja lupa menanyakan tentang apa yang di lihatnya di jalanan beberapa hari yang lalu pada paman berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Pekerjaan Sakura akan berakhir tepat jam 7 malam, managernya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada gadis SMA itu, dia akan pulang lebih awal dan pegawai yang berjaga malam yang akan menjaga, Sakura berjalan pulang, tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya, membawa sebuah kantong belanjaan berisikan bahan-bahan untuk masakan.

"Shiittt... hey, kau." Panggil seseorang.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Anda memanggilku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang aku panggil." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi kau bisa melihatku?" Ucap Wanita itu.

Sakura akhirnya menyadari sesuatu jika wanita itu bukan manusia, pura-pura tidak melihat dan kembali berjalan.

"Ah, aku ingin segera pulang dan makan." Ucap Sakura, pura-pura tak berbicara pada wanita itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku, kau bahkan merespon ucapanku." Protes wanita itu setelah gadis berambut _softpink_ itu mengabaikannya.

Sakura seakan tidak peduli dan terus berjalan, dia tidak ingin di anggap orang aneh jika berbicara sendirian di jalan yang sepi ini. Hantu wanita itu tidak menyerah dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura, gadis itu cukup terkejut, hantu wanita itu memasang wajah seramnya.

"Dengarkan orang yang lebih tua berbicara!" Ucap hantu wanita itu, dia tidak ingin di abaikan begitu saja.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ucap Sakura, melirik sekitar dan berharap tidak ada orang yang lewat dan melihatnya berbicara sendiri.

"Dasar, aku tahu kau bisa melihatku."

"Iya, aku bisa melihatmu, lalu anda mau apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja, sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang bisa menemaniku berbicara."

"Cari saja hantu yang lain." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau begitu jahat padaku."

"Aku tidak jahat, hanya saja aku tidak ingin orang berpikiran buruk padaku, mereka akan menganggapku aneh, berbicara sendirian dan menjauhiku." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah merasakan hal itu saat dia memiliki kelebihan khusus ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu jika ada orang, lagi pula di jalan sini begitu sepi, apa mau aku menemanimu?" Ucap hantu itu dan tersenyum lebar, meskipun masih tampak seram jika dia tersenyum.

"Terserah saja." Ucap Sakura, pasrah, hantu wanita itu tidak bisa di usirnya.

Kembali berjalan bersama hantu wanita itu, setidaknya dia tidak akan sendirian.

"Uhm... apa kau pernah melihat seorang hantu pria yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam?" Ucap Sakura, mungkin dia bisa mendapat informasi dari hantu wanita itu.

"Hantu yang berpakaian serba hitam? Ah, bukannya itu dewa kematian."

"Dewa kematian?"

"Iya, mereka selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam dan topi hitam, mereka akan menuntun orang-orang yang sudah mati." Jelas hantu itu.

" _Dewa kematian? Jadi apa benar yang aku lihat itu, paman yang tinggal di sebelah itu adalah dewa kematian? Hahaha konyol, mana mungkin dewa kematian hidup layaknya manusia."_

Masih memikirkan jika benar pria itu adalah dewa kematian atau tidak, tapi sikapnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka, kau bisa saja di bawa mereka." Ucap hantu wanita itu, mengucapkan hal yang tidak benar, dewa kematian hanya membawa roh yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya dan bukan bertugas untuk memaksa roh yang belum tercatat pada bukunya untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Yaa, aku tahu sedikit akan hal itu, jangan sampai namamu di ketahui oleh dewa kematian-" Ucapan Sakura terputus dan dia tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan, syok, mengingat saat itu dia sudah berkenalan dengan pria itu dan bahkan menyebutkan namanya dengannya jelas. "Gawat! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!" Ucap Sakura, panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan namaku padanya!" Panik Sakura.

"Wah, kau harus berhati-hati padanya dan juga jangan tatap matanya."

"Apa!" Sakura menjadi murung sendiri, dia bahkan sudah berani memandang wajah pria itu, mata mereka beberapa kali akan saling bertemu.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap hantu wanita itu.

Hantu wanita itu merasa seperti mendapat teman baru, melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis yang sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, melirik ke arah pintu yang tidak jauh darinya.

" _Apa benar paman itu dewa kematian?"_

Sakura masih memikirkannya dan merinding sendiri.

"Hey, kau menghalangi jalan." Ucap seseorang.

Sakura malah terkejut dan menempel-bersandar pada pintu rumahnya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah gadis itu pun kebingungan, tidak biasanya dia akan terkejut seperti itu, lagi-lagi bertemu.

"Pa-pa-paman membuatku kaget." Gugup Sakura, detik berikutnya dia menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha tidak menatapnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa lewat jika kau terus berdiri di depan pintumu." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku akan segera masuk." Ucap Sakura, seakan berwajah takut, buru-buru memasukkan _password_ rumahnya dan segera masuk.

Sasuke semakin bingung di buatnya, memandang pintu yang sudah tertutup, bahkan detak jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih cepat, seakan dia sudah berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Gadis aneh."Gumam Sasuke.

 **O**

 **O**

Hari-hari berikutnya, gadis itu semakin menjaga jarak dan takut pada Sasuke, bahkan jika mereka berpapasan gadis itu malah kabur secepat mungkin.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Sakura, ramah.

Pikirannya tentang dewa kematian itu harus di hilangkan sejenak, Sakura tengah bekerja dan harus fokus pada pekerjaannya, pembeli tengah mengantri satu persatu, antrian berikutnya membuatnya harus segera menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Sasuke melihat tingkah gadis itu, hari ini dia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, tapi dia sudah seperti itu beberapa hari yang lalu, kadang jika mereka berpapasan, gadis itu langsung saja kabur.

" _Mati aku, tetaplah terlihat normal."_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Tapi sia-sia, Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya itu.

"Totalnya 150 ribu." Ucap Sakura, masih senantiasa menundukkan wajahnya, menatap barang belanjaan pria itu, beberapa kaleng bir dan lagi ramen instan, Sasuke tidak pernah melewatkan jika ada diskon ramen.

Sasuke membayar dan tidak bertanya apa-apa pada sikap gadis SMA itu, terasa begitu damai, dia tidak harus menjawab setiap pertanyaan macam-macam yang dia ajukannya lagi.

Tetangganya itu telah pergi dan Sakura bernapas lega, dia begitu takut, mengingat kembali akan ucapan hantu wanita yang di temuinya, tapi semua itu masih belum di pastikannya, kembali melayani setiap pembeli yang telah mengantri.

Tepat jam 7 malam, pekerjaannya berakhir, berjalan di jalur jalanan yang sama.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura.

"Ah, kau lagi." Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi hantu wanita itu akan mengikutinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak menghantuimu atau mengganggumu."

"Secara tidak langsung kau menghantuiku." Ucap Sakura dan menoleh, mendapati ada dua hantu lainnya, yang satu masih muda dia mungkin seumuran dengan Sakura, memakai seragam SMA, satu lagi hantu yang sepertinya seumuran dengan hantu yang selalu bersama Sakura jika pulang. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian menjadi banyak?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hehehe, aku mengajak mereka."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap kedua hantu baru itu.

"Haa..~ kalian ini, kenapa tidak pergi saja dengan tenang, apa kalian masih memiliki hal yang belum terselesaikan di dunia ini?"

"Mungkin seperti itu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang sial, bertemu dewa kematian dan juga hantu." Ucap Sakura dan kembali berjalan.

"Apa! Dewa kematian, jad apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, tapi pun kau sangat jahat pada kami."

"Aku tidak jahat, tapi jika berbicara dengan kalian aku ini akan di anggap aneh, uhk, mau di katakan berapa kali pun kau akan kembali mengatakan aku jahat." Ucap Sakura, sedikit kesal.

"Hei." Panggil seseorang dan seketika ketiga hantu itu segera menghilang.

Sakura membatu dan segera menundukkan wajahnya, mundur perlahan dan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh, tidak mengerti kenapa bisa bertemu dengan tetangganya itu.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura. " _Aku sungguh sial."_ Batinnya.

"Kau berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Ka-kau melihatku tadi?" Ucap Sakura dan segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, dasar aneh." Ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya dia tengah mencoba berbohong pada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak memikirkan lagi siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

" _Jika dia tidak melihat ketiga hantu tadi, jadi apa benar dia ini bukan dewa kematian, uhk, dasar, hantu itu berbohong padaku."_ Batin Sakura.

"Kau sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak aneh, ta-tadi aku hanya berbicara pada diriku sendiri." Ucap Sakura dan kembali berjalan. "Apa paman baru saja pulang kerja?" Tanyanya, memandangi pria itu yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya.

"Hn." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju apartemen.

" _Apa aku tanya saja yaa? Ah tidak-tidak, dia akan menganggapku aneh lagi, tapi aku sangat penasaran, apa benar paman ini dewa kematian?"_ Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia terlihat tenang dan terus berjalan.

Sasuke mendengar setiap ucapan dalam pikiran gadis itu, ini akan rumit jika dia terus memikirkan hal itu. Hingga tiba di apartemen, Sakura akhirnya tidak bertanya apapun, dia tidak ingin di anggap aneh dan menghilangkan rasa penasarannya itu, mungkin saja dia melihat hantu yang mirip dan bukan seorang dewa kematian.

Suasana bangunan apartemen sangat gelap, Sakura menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada petugas keamanan apartemen, dia hanya mengatakan jika sedang terjadi korslet di beberapa rumah dan tengah ada perbaikan, mau tidak mau mereka harus menaiki tangga darurat, masih ada lampu _emergency_ yang akan menyala jika sedang mati lampu, menerangi tangga darurat. Sakura berjalan malas, dia tengah lelah dan harus naik tangga lagi, menatap area tangga darurat itu, dia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu hantu seorang pria, tapi hantu itu segera menghilang saat melihat ke arah Sasuke, dia seakan takut, Sasuke pun tidak ambil pusing, selama dia tidak memiliki catatan kematian hantu itu, dia tidak akan bertindak sesuka hatinya, Sakura mengabaikan apapun yang di lihatnya di tangga.

 **O**

 **O**

Pagi harinya, listrik masih juga padam, mereka tetap harus menggunakan tangga darurat, Sakura sibuk melihat bukunya dan tak melihat langkah di depannya, merasakan jika tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang di pijakinya, Sakura spontan menutup matanya, pasrah jika dia akan jatuh dari tangga, terkejut dengan arah jatuhnya, Sakura terjatuh ke belakang dan bukan ke depan, bokongnya cukup sakit, membuka mata dan melihat wajah datar tetangganya itu.

"Apa kau ini manusia paling bodoh? Kau bisa saja mengalami patah tulang atau bahkan kematian jika jatuh dari tangga ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia cukup kesal melihat tingkah ceroboh gadis itu, bisa-bisa bantuannya akan pil penyembuh itu sia-sia.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan bersujud di hadapan Sasuke, memikirkan jika saja dia memang hampir kehilangan nyawa, meskipun bokongnya sakit, Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya.

"Jangan pernah membaca saat berjalan." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi, saat itu untung saja dia baru akan menuju tangga dan melihat Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh, segera mungkin Sasuke menarik tas gadis itu dan tidak menyentuhnya.

"Ah, paman, tunggu!" Ucap Sakura, segera mengikuti Sasuke turun. "Aku sungguh beruntung hari ini, sekali lagi terima kasih." Tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya dan kembali fokus akan jalannya, tidak ada tanggapannya setelah mereka berpisah.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, paman." Ucap Sakura dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke, tapi tetap saja dia di acuhkan.

Gadis itu tersenyum, mereka selalu saja bertemu, Sakura pun merasakan jika paman yang tinggal di sebelahnya itu sangat tampan, hanya saja umurnya mereka terlampau jauh darinya.

 **O**

 **O**

Beberapa jam berlalu, Sakura sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 9 malam dan pegawai yang jaga malam belum juga datang, Sakura mendapat telpon dari teman kerjanya itu jika dia ada keperluan mendadak dan meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya sedikit lebih lama, hari ini pun managernya sedang tidak ada di toko, jika dia melihat Sakura masih menjaga hingga jam segini, Sakura akan langsung di suruh pulang, menghela napas.

Sejam berlalu dan tepat jam 10 malam, akhirnya Sakura bisa pulang, seorang mahasiswa yang menjaga malam itu pun meminta maaf pada Sakura jika dia terlambat dan berjanji akan memberi sebagian gajinya untuk menggantikan waktu Sakura, gadis itu merasa tidak masalah, menganggap jika dia pun tengah membantu.

Berjalan sendirian, suasana begitu sepi, mengingat sudah jam 10 lewat, Sakura masih harus berjalan, beberapa anjing akan terdengar menggonggong.

"Wah, kenapa anak berseragam SMA masih berada di jalan jam segini?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkul Sakura, gadis itu terkejut, berbalik dan menjauhkan diri, dia bisa melihat dua orang pria berbadan besar dan berwajah cukup galak, mereka seperti memperhatikan Sakura.

"To-tolong jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sakura, berbalik dan berusaha kabur, sayangnya tas punggungnya di tarik dan membuatnya terjatuh- terduduk.

"Aiish... kau ini tidak punya sopan santun jika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua yaa." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi." Sakura memohon, suasana yang sepi dan tidak terlihat orang akan berlalu-lalang di jalanan itu, takut melihat kedua pria itu, Sakura pun tidak punya ide untuk bisa kabur.

"Baiklah, beri kami uangmu dan pergilah."

"U-uang? Aku tidak membawa uang." Ucap Sakura, uangnya sudah di pakai untuk makan di luar sebelum pulang.

"Jangan berbohong, geledah tasnya."

"Jangan! Aku mohon, aku tidak membawa uang, hiks." Ucap Sakura, dia pun menangis dan mencoba menahan tas ranselnya, lagi-lagi dia harus pasrah, para pria itu begitu kuat dan membongkar isi tasnya, Sakura sudah berkata jujur, mereka tidak menemukan uang atau barang berharga selain buku pelajaran yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sial, dia tidak punya uang."

Keduanya menatap Sakura dan berbisik.

"Ya sudah, ikut kami, mungkin kau bisa di jual." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan sontak membuat Sakura kaget.

"Apa! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Sakura.

Kedua pria itu memaksa Sakura untuk mengikutinya, gadis itu mati-matian menahan diri, mereka terus menarik Sakura, keduanya tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepaskan tarikan mereka, terasa seperti wajah mereka tengah di tampar dan membuat mereka terkejut, melepaskan tangan mereka dari lengan gadis itu, Sakura mengambil kesempatan ini dengan berlari dan bersembunyi, dia sungguh ketakutan dan terus menangis.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya? Mau coba menjadi sok pahlawan!" Gertak mereka.

"Aku benci mencampuri masalah manusia, tapi kalian membawa seseorang yang aku kenal." Ucap Sasuke. Setelah dia menuntun sebuah roh pergi dan berjalan pulang, Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura, dia berteriak dan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, pria ini bergegas dan benar saja, menemukan dua pria yang memaksa Sakura mengikuti mereka.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Ha! Beraninya kau mengganggu kami."

"Aku? Kau tanya siapa aku?" Ucap Sasuke, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah kedua pria itu dengan santainya, mata kelam yang terlihat menggelap, dia seperti merasa di remehkan. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, tatap mataku." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus menatap mata-mu."

Kedua pria itu yang berwajah sombong kini terlihat seperti orang bengong menatap Sasuke.

"kalian sungguh membuatku kesal, aku tidak berkelahi secara fisik, jika saja aku tahu nama kalian, aku sudah membuat kalian ke akhirat sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke, menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura yang berlarian tadi, berharap dia tidak melihat apa yang sedang di lakukannya sekarang, memperhatikan setiap sudut dan menemukan gadis itu tengah ketakutan, bahkan tubuhnya gemetaran, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan seakan tidak bisa di temukan jika bersembunyi seperti itu.

Sasuke kembali menatap kedua pria yang masih terfokus menatap mata Sasuke, salah satu kekuatan khusus seorang dewa kematian, mereka seakan menghipnotis siapapun dan dengan mudah memerintah mereka.

"Kalian berdua, larilah ke kantor polisi terdekat, lalu berkelahilah di depan kantor polisi itu, oh jangan lupa, sambil berucap kami akan menjual seorang gadis sekolahan, sudah, pergilah." Ucap Sasuke.

Kedua pria itu tiba-tiba berlari sekuat tenaga, tujuan mereka seperti apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memungut satu persatu barang Sakura dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, berjalan perlahan, gadis itu masih bersembunyi.

"Sebaiknya kau melewati area yang ramai saat pulang tengah malam, area di sini selalu sepi dan jarang di lewati siapapun." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sangat hapal akan suara khas itu, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang memegang tasnya.

"Paman, hueee...~" Sakura menangis begitu keras, berlari ke arah Sasuke seperti ingin memeluknya, tapi hal itu menjadi sia-sia, Sasuke menghindar dan Sakura merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Berhentilah menangis, orang-orang akan salah paham." Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dan melap air matanya, dia sungguh takut, hari ini kembali dia bernasib baik, Sasuke menolongnya lagi.

"Ambil tasmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke, menyodorkan tas ke arah gadis itu.

Sakura mulai berdiri, dan mengambil tasnya, hampir saja tangan mereka tersentuh dan spontan membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan tas gadis itu ke tanah.

"Apa yang paman lakukan? Kenapa membuang tasku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka di sentuh." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah sedih gadis itu berubah menjadi sedikit kesal, tasnya menjadi lebih kotor, Sasuke menjatuhkannya begitu saja, bahkan pria di hadapannya tidak begitu peka.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura, mengingat kembali bahkan Sasuke tidak suka berjabat tangan.

Berjalan bersama menuju apartemen, Sakura merasa tertolong, paman yang memakai pakaian serba hitam ini selalu menolongnya.

"Paman seakan menjadi dewa pelindungku, seharian ini dua kali paman sudah menolongku, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya kebetulan saja." Ucap Sasuke, menganggap jika benar dia hanya kebetulan mendapati gadis itu dalam keadaan yang berbahaya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, entah kenapa membuatnya pun sedikit senang, bahkan tidak rela jika gadis ini di ganggu pria-pria tadi.

 **O**

 **O**

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, menatap malas ke arah ketiga hantu yang lagi-lagi mendatanginya saat pulang.

"Kemana saja kalian?" Ucap Sakura, kemarin, dia dalam bahaya dan ketiga hantu ini tidak ada, Sakura sangat berharap jika salah satu dari mereka bisa menolongnya.

"Kami tidak tahu jika kau di ganggu preman."

"Setidaknya kalian bisa menamaniku pulang." Ucap Sakura, kesal.

"Maaf, sejujurnya saat itu kami ingin menolong mu, tapi dewa kematian itu sudah datang lebih dulu."

"Jangan menggangguku lagi, aku sudah tidak percaya pada kalian, oh iya, dia bukan dewa kematian, kalian jangan berbohong lagi, mana ada dewa kematian yang tidak bisa melihat hantu." Ucap Sakura, melangkah pergi secepat mungkin, berurusan dengan hantu-hantu hanya membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya pada kami! Dia memang dewa kematian!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Sakura segera memakai _headsed_ dan sengaja mengeras suara musik dari ponselnya.

"Dia jadi marah pada kita."

Ketiga hantu itu menatap sedih ke arah Sakura dan menghilang.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ ini masih berjalan menuju apartemennya, langkahnya terhenti, dari arah parkiran apartemen, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita, bahkan pakaian mereka terlihat sama, sama-sama berwarna hitam dan lagi topi yang pegang wanita itu mirip dengan milik Sasuke.

" _Apa dia pacar paman? Seleranya ternyata yang sama dengannya paman yaa, dia suka wanita yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, bahkan topi mereka terlihat sama."_ Batin Sakura.

Mereka seperti sudah selesai berbicara, Wanita itu berjalan pergi dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah apartemen, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki, dia sempat berpapasan dengan wanita itu, tapi wajah wanita itu terlihat cuek bahkan tidak menatap Sakura, wanita itu berjalan terus, Sakura sempat menoleh ke arahnya dan berjalan lebih cepat sebelum Sasuke jauh. Wanita berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, menatap gadis SMA yang berjalan cepat itu.

"Dia bisa melihatku? Manusia khusus ternyata." Ucap wanita itu dan kembali berjalan.

Sakura berhasil menyusul Sasuke, listrik di apartemen sudah selesai mendapat perbaikan, mereka jadi bisa kembali naik lif, Sasuke melihat gadis itu, mereka bertemu lagi.

"Akhirnya aku melihat pacar paman." Ucap Sakura.

"Kami tidak pacaran." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya pada paman."

"Kami hanya rekan kerja." Ucap Sasuke, wajah yang selalu terlihat tenang.

"Aku pikir dia wanita tipe paman, kalian sama-sama menggunakan apapun serba hitam." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak perlu membalas ucapan gadis itu. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, mau di lihat berapa kali pun, pria di sebelahnya ini yang kini tengah naik lif bersama sangat tampan.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sadar jika gadis ini terus menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak!" Ucap Sakura, segera mengalihkan tatapannya, wajahnya bahkan sempat merona.

 **O**

 **O**

Setelah turun dari sebuah bus, Sakura berjalan menuju minimarket, langkahnya terhenti menatap seorang nenek yang tengah membuka lapak dengan beberapa perhiasan dan barang antik, menatap setiap benda yang di jual nenek itu.

"Belilah sesuatu yang kau suka." Ucap nenek itu, tersenyum menatap gadis SMA yang sibuk memperhatikan barang yang di jualnya.

Sebuah pantulan kilauan dari sebuah cincin hijau, Sakura tertarik akan cincin itu, mengambil dan melihat baik-baik.

"Wah, ini cincin yang sangat indah." Ucap Sakura, entah mengapa dia sangat menginginkan cincin itu.

"Cincin itu termasuk benda kuno, sejak jaman edo dan di pakai oleh seorang ratu di jaman itu." Cerita singkat dari nenek itu.

"Apa ini asli?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, barang-barang yang aku jual semuanya asli."

"Nenek sangat beruntung bisa mendapat benda seperti ini, kenapa tidak simpan saja?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, aku butuh uang dan mau tidak mau harus menjualnya."

"Sayang sekali, kira-kira harganya berapa?"

"500 ribu."

"Apa! Li-lima ratus ribu!" Ucap Sakura, cukup terkejut dengan harganya.

"Itu cincin langkah, berbahan giok dan ada ukiran naganya di dalam, kau tidak bisa menemukan benda yang sama seperti itu di dunia ini."

Sakura masih menatap cincin itu, dia ingin sekali memilikinya, tapi harganya sangat mahal, dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengeluarkan uang yang di kumpulkannya.

"Hanya benda rongsokan kenapa begitu mahal kau menjualnya." Ucap Sebuah suara. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu barang rongsokan? Di sini benda-benda yang jarang ada terjual." Ucap nenek itu.

"Jika kau tidak punya uang, kembalikan saja cincin itu." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Berwajah cemberut, Sakura menyimpan kembali cincin itu, niatnya tidak akan terjadi.

"Nenek, bisakah kau menyimpan cincin ini? Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan datang menebusnya." Ucap Sakura, dia masih ingin memilikinya.

"Aku bisa menurunkan harga untukmu gadis manis."

"Berapa?" Sakura terlihat begitu senang.

"200 ribu."

Seketika raut senangnya menjadi pudar, harganya masih tetap saja mahal.

"Lalu kau ingin harga berapa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

"Aku ingin harganya 50 ribu!" Tegas Sakura, dia pun tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah membaca pikirannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjualnya dengan harga segitu." Tolak nenek itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura di buat putus asa, selamanya benda itu tidak akan bisa di milikinya.

"200 ribu, aku ambil benda ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Membayar pada nenek itu dan berjalan pergi. Sakura menatap tidak percaya, pria itu sudah membeli cincinnya, tapi anehnya dia pergi meninggalkan cincin itu.

"Pa-paman! Kau melupakan cincinmu!" Ucap Sakura, meneriaki Sasuke berkali-kali namun tidak mendapat respon apa-apa.

Sasuke terus berjalan dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan gadis itu, entah mengapa dia pun ingin membelikan cincin itu untuk Sakura, terasa aneh, memikirkan jika itu bukan apa-apa.

"Pria itu baik juga, dia membelikan cincin itu untukmu." Ucap nenek itu.

"U-untukku?"

"Siapa lagi? Dia sudah membayarnya dan sekarang cincin itu menjadi milikmu, ambillah."

Sedikit tidak percaya, tetangganya itu membelikan sebuah cincin untuknya, bahkan sudah repot-repot membayar dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, Sakura mengambil cincin itu dan menatap ke arah Sasuke pergi, dia sudah menghilang entah kemana, berpikir jika jalan pria itu sangat cepat. Nenek tua itu terus menatap gadis yang masih berpakaian SMA ini.

"Takdir cukup mengerikan, bahkan jika itu sudah atur, siapa yang bisa menghindarinya."

"Nenek berkata apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya bagaimana kau menjalankan takdirmu sekarang." Ucap nenek itu dan tersenyum.

Sakura memandang bingung wajah nenek itu, menatapnya sejenak dan bergegas, dia sampai lupa dengan jadwal kerjanya.

 **O**

 **O**

Sesekali Sakura akan menatap cincin hijau yang sudah di pasangnya di jari manis, cincin itu muat pada jarinya. Jam kerjanya sudah selesai, saat ini dia tengah berjalan pulang.

"Hari ini kau tampak senang sekali."

Sakura menoleh ke samping dan melihat hantu yang berpakaian seragam sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara pada kalian lagi." Ucap Sakura, masih mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dia pun tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan para hantu itu.

"Kami sudah minta maaf."

"Lalu, dimana yang lain? Kalian biasanya bertiga." Ucap Sakura, saat ini hanya hantu yang berseragam sekolah.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bertemu mereka." Ucap Hantu itu dan menatap Sakura. "Namaku Suiren, aku belum memperkenalkan diri saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"Dari seragammu, kau murid dari sekolah khusus wanita kan?"

Hantu itu mengangguk, membenarkan jika dia adalah murid dari sekolah khusus wanita.

"Sayang sekali, kenapa kau begitu cepat mati? Apa karena sebuah kecelakaan?"

"Sejujurnya, aku bunuh diri."

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatap hantu itu, ucapannya sungguh membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku sendiri." Raut wajah Suiren terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku sudah lelah mendapat tekanan dari beberapa murid, bahkan orang tua ingin yang terbaik, aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hidup dan memilih untuk mengakhirinya."

Merasa prihatin akan cerita singkat hantu itu, Sakura pun merasa sedikit kasihan padanya.

"Kemarin, maaf sudah marah pada kalian, uhm.. jika kau butuh bantuan, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi bantuan yang mudah, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Kau sungguh baik, terima kasih banyak." Ucap Suiren.

Sakura mendengar keinginan hantu itu selama perjalanan pulang, dia hanya ingin Sakura mendatangi sekolahnya, mengambil sebuah surat yang Suiren simpan di salah satu buku di perpustakaan, isinya hanya sebuah ungkapan perasaan Suiren selama ini yang di pendamnya, surat itu pun di tujukan pada kedua orang hantu itu, tapi selama ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Jika ada waktu luang, aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Suiren dan menghilang.

Di samping itu, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tidak jauh darinya, gadis itu lagi-lagi berbicara dengan hantu dan kali ini Sasuke bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, hantu itu bahkan melibatkan manusia untuk masalahnya. Berjalan sedikit cepat hingga tepat di belakang gadis SMA yang kembali menatap cincin di jarinya.

"Apa cincin itu begitu penting?"

Terkejut.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut, berbalik dan melihat paman berpakaian serba hitam lagi.

"Pa-paman! Apa ku bisa tidak mengagetkanku!" Protes Sakura.

"Oh, aku pikir kau sadar jika ada orang di belakangmu." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya begitu tenang, berpikiran jika Sakura menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau paman ada di belakang." Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Uhm..."

"Ah, maaf, aku jadi marah begini." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya dan jari-jarinya sibuk menyentuh cincin itu. "Terima kasih." Lanjut Sakura, dia belum berterima kasih setelah mendapat cincin itu.

"Hn?"

"Paman ternyata orang yang baik yaa... aku tidak menyangka."

"Tidak perlu membahasnya lagi."

"Oh iya, apa paman suka makanan pedas? Atau paman suka makan apa?" Ucap Sakura, penuh harap untuk mendapat jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku suka makanan apapun, asal tidak makanan yang manis-manis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

 **O**

 **O**

Hari berikutnya.

 **Ting..tong..ting...tong**

Sasuke membuka pintunya dengan malas, pagi-pagi sekali seseorang sudah membunyikan bel rumahnya, melirik ke sana dan kemari tidak ada siapa-siapa, belnya sempat berbunyi tapi tidak ada orang, pandangannya menuju ke lantai dan sebuah panci mini dan sebuah tulisan di atas penutup panci itu.

 _Sarapan untuk paman, terima kasih atas cincinnya._

Menghela napas dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, gadis itu sampai repot-repot membuatkan sarapan untuknya, mengambil panci itu dan membawanya masuk, masih hangat, Sakura membuatnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Berikutnya.

Kembali bunyi bel rumah Sasuke di malam hari, lagi-lagi tidak ada orang, hanya ada sebuah kotak makanan dan berisikan beberapa jenis masakan di dalamnya, tak lupa secarik kertas lagi.

 _Semoga paman suka dengan ini._

Setiap harinya Sasuke akan mendapat makan dengan tulisan di secarik kertas, ini tidak mengganggu, tapi Sasuke merasa gadis itu terlalu repot, dia sudah hampir memberikan sarapan dan makan malam untuk Sasuke sampai 3 hari berturut-turut, hingga di saat Sasuke memergokiknya masih berada di depan pintu dan akan menaruh sepiring kare.

Pintu terbuka. "Kau melakukannya lagi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoaah!" Sakura terkejut.

 **Praangg..!**

Sakura tidak sadar sampai menjatuhkan piring di tangannya, kare itu masih panas dan mengenai tangannya.

Sasuke spontan memegang tangan Sakura yang terkena kare panas itu, Sakura masih terkejut dan menahan perih pada tangannya, dia pun tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan langsung memegang tangannya.

Pria bermata onxy itu terdiam, dia hanya memegang tangan Sakura agar membuatnya menjadi dingin dengan kekuatannya, gadis itu menatap Sasuke, mereka saling bertatapan dan yang paling membuat Sakura terkejut adalah tatapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Paman kenapa?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura, memikirkan jika dia sudah melakukan tindakan yang sangat ceroboh. Sakura merasakan jika perih terkena panas pada tangannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan tangannya terasa dingin.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu, tidak perlu membereskannya." Ucap Sasuke, meminta gadis itu agar segera pulang.

"Biar aku saja."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar apa kata orang yang lebih tua darimu!" Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

Membuang muka dan berwajah cemberut. "Maaf." Ucap singkat Sakura dan bergegas pergi, dia tidak tahu jika suasana hati tetangganya itu sedang tidak mendukung, dia bahkan terlihat marah, tapi Sakura pun penasaran, dengan Sasuke yang sempat tiba-tiba menangis. _"Dasar paman yang aneh"_ Batinnya.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke membersihkan piring pecah dan kare yang berhamburan di depan pintunya, saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau, dia sudah memegang tangan Sakura dan sebuah ingatan di masa lalu terbayang olehnya, ingatan yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan seakan teriris.

Sasuke melihat sepintas dirinya dan Sakura di masa lampu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...

terima kasih atas reviewnya, ternyata ada yang sesuai pikiran saya, ehehe, emang sih malaikat mautnya jauh menarik perhatian, ehehehehe...

next semoga chapter akhir bisa cepat update lagi...,

see next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari film goblin, tapi terfokus pada malikat mautnya.

Shinigami = dewa kematian

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Saran auhtor : **Sediakan Tissu saat membaca**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Shinigami ]**

 **~ Chapter 3 0f 3 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap dirinya di cermin, dia sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, tatapan tenang, sorot mata yang seperti tengah kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, terasa aneh, Sasuke masih merasakan sakit pada dada kirinya, mencoba melupakan masalah itu, tapi tetap saja Sasuke terus terbayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Di jaman Edo.**

Sebuah kerajaan yang masih di pimpin oleh seorang raja yang begitu di agungkan, pada akhirnya tahtanya akan di turunkan pada satu-satunya putra kerajaan, ya dialah seorang pangeran, wajahnya cukup tampan tapi tidak pada sikap dinginnya, tak satu orang pun tahu bagaimana pola pikir pangeran yang masih berusia 17 tahun ini, kecuali, seorang penasehat kerajaan yang begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan sejak pangeran itu masih sangat kecil, ayahnya yang seorang raja akan selalu sibuk dan hanya penasehat kerajaan itu akan selalu menemaninya.

Saat itu, pangeran ini sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan seorang gadis desa sebagai putri di kerajaan, hal ini tidak begitu di setujui oleh penasehat itu, berpikiran jika pangeran akan lebih cocok bersama seseorang dari kalangan yang sesuai dengannya, bahkan gadis itu memiliki keluarga yang bekerja di kerajaan sebagai panglima perang.

"Apa pangeran yakin akan bersama gadis desa itu?" Ucap Orochimaru, dialah penasehat kerajaan.

"Hn, aku yakin." Ucap Sasuke, pangeran ini sudah mempermantapkan hatinya pada seorang gadis, dia tidak sengaja bertemu saat gadis itu datang ke kerajaan dan meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan seorang pria yang merupakan sepupunya.

"Apapun yang pangeran lakukan aku harap akan menjadi yang terbaik." Ucap Orochimaru, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang tak terlihat senang.

 **.**

Raja yang sering sakit-sakitan, meminta segera untuk anaknya melangsungkan pernikahan dan segera naik jabatan menjadi raja berikutnya, raja pun tidak keberatan atas pilihan pangeran, lagi pula meskipun gadis desa, dia adalah gadis yang cantik, memiliki sikap yang baik dan bahkan dia pun terlihat pintar, selama pangeran menyukainya, raja tidak berkomentar banyak.

Pernikahan di langsungkan dengan begitu meriah, gadis ini pun tidak menyangka jika pangeran yang di temuinya menyukainya, gadis desa ini juga sangat menyukai pangeran, dia sudah sering melihat pangeran itu dari jauh jika ada acara yang di adakan oleh kerajaan.

Hubungan yang terjalin antara pangeran yang sekarang sudah naik tahta menjadi raja begitu harmonis, sikap ratu padanya membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, penasehat kerajaan mulai membuat sedikit masalah dengan menyebar berita yang tidak benar.

 **Brukkk!**

Semua barang-barang milik ratu di hamburkan di lantai kamarnya.

"Katakan apa yang aku dengar selama ini hanya berita bohong!" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah, rasa cintanya pada ratu begitu besar hingga dia sampai tidak menerima adanya berita jika ratu berselingkuh dengan panglima perang yang bukan lain ada sepupunya sendiri, raja pun sangat mempercayai setiap ucapan dari penasehatnya

Sang ratu sangat terpukul, dia bahkan tidak tahu jika hubungannya dengan orang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri malah di salah artikan.

"Bagaimana agar bisa aku membuat Yang mulai percaya padaku." Ucap Sakura, nama ratu itu, dia pun mulai meneteskan air matanya, raja yang di cintainya pun tidak mempercayai pada setiap ucapannya.

"Bahkan beberapa pelayan melihatmu sering bertemu dengannya, apa itu tidak cukup menjadi bukti! Kau itu adalah milik ku! Kau seorang ratu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga sikap!" Sasuke benar-benar marah, nada suaranya pun terus meninggi.

"Dia aku anggap sudah seperti saudara sendiri, aku anak tunggal dan tidak pernah memikirkan untuk hubungan lebih dari sekedar keluarga."

"Aku tidak peduli! Saat ini pria itu akan di eksekusi mati sebagai pengkhianat, perintahku adalah mutlak." Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba menjatuhkan hukuman.

"Aku tahu, yang mulai adalah raja, anda berhak atas apapun, tapi anda tidak punya hak untuk membuat seseorang bersalah. Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi kepercayaanmu hanyalah orang yang akan menjadi mata pisau bagi yang mulia."

 **Plaak...!**

Sakura terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya raja menampar wajahnya, pipinya yang sudah memerah tidak membuatnya merasa sakit, namun hatinya yang terluka jauh lebih sakit.

"Ingat ucapanku baik-baik, dia adalah orang yang sudah seperti ayah kedua bagiku, kau berbicara buruk tentangnya, artinya kau melawanku, sekarang seperti kata-kataku, kau harus mendukung apa keputusanku saat ini." Ucap Sasuke dan mencengkeram lengan atas Sakura dengan kuat.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mendukung keputusan Yang mulia, kau sekarang jadi terlihat berbeda, kau bukan seperti laki-laki yang ku kenal dulu." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan mulai berbicara sebagai seorang istri untuk suaminya, bukan sebagai seorang ratu pada rajanya, Sakura merasa jika Sasuke menjadi berubah total semenjak jadi raja dan hanya penasehat yang selalu memasang wajah sinis padanya, menjadi orang yang akan selalu di dengar raja.

Cengkeraman pada lengan Sakura semakin kuat dan dia pun merasakan sakit. "Tidak ada yang berubah, jadi apa kau masih akan bertemu dengan pria itu atau bersikaplah menjadi seorang ratu sebagaimana mestinya."

"Aku akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah." Ucap Sakura, air matanya tidak berhenti menuruni pipinya.

Sasuke melepas kasar cengkeraman di tangannya, berjalan keluar kamar ratu dengan perasaan yang sangat marah, ratu tidak mendengar ucapannya dan dia ingin segera pria itu tidak perlu hidup lagi. Ratu menatap sedih akan keputusan raja yang ingin mengeksekusi panglima perangnya, merasa tidak adanya keadilan untuk dirinya, bahkan semua yang di katakan ratu tidak akan di dengar oleh raja.

Pada akhirnya, panglima perang mendapat tuduhan palsu dan akan di eksekusi, ratu sama sekali tidak akan pernah mendukung dan malah menantang raja, mencoba berbicara sekali lagi pada raja, tapi penasehat itu terus berbisik pada telinga raja dengan menampakkan senyum puasnya agar ratu pun bisa di jatuhkan.

"Jika kau masih membangkang, aku pun tidak akan peduli padamu." Ucap Sasuke, hanya amarah yang terus bergejolak, sekarang apapun yang di lihat semuanya adalah kesalahan ratu.

"Begitu rupanya, aku tidak tahu raja akan benar-benar menyalahkanku." Ucap Sakura, di saat terakhir pun sang raja tidak ingin menatapnya, dia mulai berjalan dari tempatnya dan tidak ingin melihat eksekusi yang terjadi pada ratu, panglima perangnya dan bahkan seluruh keluarga ratu ikut di eksekusi, keputusan yang sangat tidak bisa di percayai ratu.

Seluruh keluarga termasuk panglima di penggal, kecuali ratu, dua buah anak panah di lepaskan dan menembus dada ratu, dia pun terjatuh, dalam sisa-sisa napasnya, menatap seluruh keluarganya yang sudah mati dan terakhir yang di lihatnya adalah raja yang berjalan pergi tanpa melihatnya, air matanya menetes, menutup matanya di hembusan napas terakhir.

" _Sampai detik ini pun hanya raja, pria akan aku cintai selama hidupku bahkan itu jika kami di pertemukan kembali."_

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terdiam menatap seorang pria yang tengah berbelanja di minimarket, seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya dan tatapannya yang begitu tenang.

"Tolong cepat lakukan penghitungannya." Tegur pria ini, dia melihat gadis itu hanya mematung dan menatapnya.

"Eh, ma-maaf!" Ucap Sakura dan bergegas menyelesaikan penghitungannya.

Setelah pria itu membayar dan keluar, Sakura terlihat mengela napas, dia merasa cukup aneh saat menatap pria itu, seakan mereka pernah bertemu, tapi Sakura merasa itu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria itu.

Setelah pekerjaannya berakhir, Sakura mendatangi sekolah khusus wanita, pagarnya sudah di tutup, Suiren, hantu yang meminta Sakura untuk membantunya, mencoba mengendalikan petugas yang tengah berjaga, Sakura jadi bebas masuk dan bahkan di antar hingga ke perpustakaan. Suasananya begitu gelap, setelah lampu di nyalakan, Sakura mulai mencari buku yang di katakan hantu itu, dia menunjuk salah satu rak dan Sakura menemukan bukunya, masih ada amplop yang sudah terlihat usang, amplop itu sudah cukup lama di sana dan tidak ada lagi yang meminjam buku itu selain Suiren.

Berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju rumah Suiren, Sakura akan memberikan langsung amplop itu pada kedua orang tua Suiren.

"Cari siapa?" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya, Sakura yakin dia adalah ibu Suiren, wajahnya mereka sedikit mirip.

"Maaf mengganggu anda malam-malam." Ucap Sakura, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengambil amplop itu dari sakunya dan memberikan pada wanita itu. "Aku teman Suiren, maaf jika aku baru bisa memberikan ini pada anda, ini adalah ucapan terakhir Suiren." Lanjut Sakura.

"Suiren?" Ucap wanita itu, dia seakan terkejut dan mengambil amlop yang di berikan gadis itu.

"Sudah malam jadi aku akan pulang, selamat malam." Ucap Sakura, pamit sopan dan bergegas pergi.

Suiren yang masih berdiri di depan ibunya, menatap sedih, ibunya pun membuka amplop itu dan membaca semua yang sudah tulis anaknya, air matanya menetes dan tidak percaya jika selama ini anaknya merasa hidupnya tidak tenang dan dia sangat tertekan.

"Terima kasih ibu dan selamat tinggal." Ucap Suiren, hantu itu menghilang.

Kembali pada Sakura, gadis itu berjalan pulang, rumah Suiren tidak terlalu jauh, dia masih bisa pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Suiren, dia sudah ada di sebelah Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku pun senang bisa membantumu." Ucap Sakura, seakan sudah berbuat baik.

"Sampai di sini saja, aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi." Ucap Suiren dan berhenti berjalan.

"Aku harap kau akan tenang sekarang." Ucap Sakura, menatap sejenak ke arah Suiren dan kembali berjalan.

Setelah gadis itu sudah cukup jauh, seorang dewa kematian datang dan mulai melihat buku catatannya.

"Suiren, lahir pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx, tanggal kematian, tanggal 13 bulan april tahun 2015, kau sudah menjadi hantu hingga dua tahun lamanya, kau mempercepat tanggal kematianmu sebelum ajalmu, maka dari itu sekarang kau sudah tercantum dalam buku catatan kematian, pergilah ke arah sana."

"Kau paman yang selalu berada di dekat Sakura 'kan?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu berbicara denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Dia sungguh tidak percaya jika kau adalah dewa kematian."

"Sudah waktunya, kau tidak harus tinggal di dunia ini lagi."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menuntunku, aku harap kalian bisa menjadi dekat." Ucap Suiren, dia pun mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah cahaya yang sangat terang, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia sudah merasakan ketenangannya sekarang.

Sasuke menatap gadis hantu itu, ucapan yang sangat mustahil, dia tidak akan mungkin bersama gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, mengingat mereka berdua ada di dunia yang berbeda, berjalan pulang, melewati jalan dimana Sakura berjalan tadi, gadis itu belum sampai, dia masih berjalan santai dan sesuai ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu berjalan di jalan yang cukup ramai orang, dia tidak ingin terjadi masalah lagi jika bertemu orang jahat jika melewati jalan sepi.

Terus melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah pria yang berpapasan dengannya, wajah itu tidak akan pernah di lupakannya, dia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu pria itu lagi dengan wajah yang sama sebagai kehidupannya di masa sekarang.

"Panglima perang kerajaan Uchiha, Utakata, aku tidak tahu jika rasa benciku sampai sekarang tidak bisa lenyap begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke perlahan setelah pria itu sudah jauh darinya.

masa lampau yang cukup pahit, Sasuke sudah mengingat beberapa hal dan sekarang membuat pikirannya menjadi tidak tenang, ingatan itu seakan balik menyerang dirinya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil seseorang. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Ada apa?"

Suigetsu mengajak Sasuke di sebuah kafe, mereka seperti tengah berbicara serius.

"Ada hantu yang kabur dan tidak ingin di tuntun." Ucap Suigetsu, memberikan sebuah dokumen pada Sasuke. "Ini adalah tugas untukmu, aku tidak tahu jika ada hantu seperti ini, dia bahkan lolos dari pengejaran dewa kematian untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dalam catatan akhir, dia adalah seorang penasehat di jaman edo saat kerajaan Uchiha masih berdiri." Ucapan Suigetsu cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Anehnya nama hantu itu tidak di temukan." Lanjut Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu, pria yang sama yang bersamanya saat masih menjadi seorang raja, salah satu anak pelayan yang di angkat menjadi pasukan setelah dia dewasa, Sasuke tidak menyangka dengan hanya menyentuh tangan Sakura, sebagian ingatannya kembali, Suigetsu pun salah satu dari pasukan yang ikut mengekseskusi keluarga sang ratu

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau hari ini terlihat aneh." Ucap Suigetsu, memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan kita menjadi dewa kematian?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa karena kau pun ikut terlibat hingga membuatmu menjadi dewa kematian?"

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Ya sudah, aku akan menuliskan nama hantu itu dan kau bawalah ke ketua dewa kematian."

"Wah, kau sudah tahu siapa namanya?"

"Hn."

Sasuke membuka map hitam itu dan mulai menuliskan nama 'Orochimaru' di dalamnya. "Segera setor dokumen ini dan aku harap hantu itu segera di temukan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Suigetsu dan berjalan pergi.

Sasuke sendiri berdiam diri di kafe, menatap sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar di dalam kafe, beranjak dari kursinya dan mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian, berhentilah berkelahi dan ikut aku. Mei, lahir tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx, dan juga, Zen, lahir tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx, kalian tengah mengalami kecelakaan bersama di dalam mobil." Ucap Sasuke, menatap buku sakunya.

Sepasang kekasih itu tidak menyadari jika mereka sudah meninggal dan hanya tinggal roh mereka saja. Setelah Sasuke menuntun mereka, dia akan bergegas pulang, lelah, hari ini pun cukup lama Sasuke akan kembali ke rumahnya, mengingat catatannya cukup banyak orang meninggal hari ini.

Membuka pintu kafe dan dia segera tiba di rumahnya, Sasuke malas untuk berjalan dan dia akan mudah berpindah tempat, menatap pintu depan rumahnya, dia merasakan jika Sakura tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu, membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, paman, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu." Ucap Sakura, terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah pulang, gadis ini sejak tadi mengintip dari pintunya dan tidak melihatnya lewat.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap gadis itu, lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak, tapi tetap di tahannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf sudah membuat paman kemarin marah." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya pun terlihat sedih.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja soal kemarin, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Aku membawakan ini, tadi paman tidak ke minimarket, hari ini ada diskon ramen." Ucap Sakura, menyodorkan kantong plastik yang berisikan beberapa cup ramen instan.

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan yang sedingin es.

"Bukannya paman suka makan ramen instan?"

"Sampai detik ini pun kau masih baik padaku tanpa tahu aku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Maksud paman?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat bingung dia tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang, kita tidak usah bertemu atau saling menyapa, aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik, anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Sasuke, menutup pintu rumahnya, bahkan ramen itu tidak di ambilnya.

Sakura kembali mematung, menatap pintu yang sudah di tutup, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

" _Paman benar-benar marah padaku."_ Batinnya dan berjalan pulang.

Sasuke merosotkan dirinya di balik pintu, dadanya semakin sesak dan lagi-lagi dia menangis, perasaan aneh yang terus melanda dirinya, sebagian ingatan hanya sampai dimana Sasuke mengeksekusi ratunya yang dalam pandangannya ratu itu bersalah, tapi tetap saja ada hal yang membuatnya merasa jika ratu tidak bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, Sakura benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu lagi paman yang tinggal bersebelahan dengannya, berjalan dengan lesu ke arah sekolahnya..

"Ternyata kau baik juga, kau bahkan sudah membuat Suiren tenang untuk pergi." Ucap hantu wanita yang pertama kali menegur Sakura, dia tengah berdiri di jalur menuju sekolah Sakura.

Sakura terus berjalan dan tidak memperdulikan kedua hantu itu, suasana di jalan ini tengah ramai dengan murid yang satu sekolah dengan Sakura, mengabaikan hantu-hantu itu tapi tidak dengan perasaannya yang tidak bisa di abaikan, dia sedikit merindukan paman itu.

Beberapa jam terlewatkan, Sakura kembali bekerja, managernya meminta Sakura untuk mengecek barang di gudang, dia pun mulai menuliskan stok barang.

"Sakura...~ Sakura...~" Sapa para hantu yang biasa mendatangi Sakura.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sakura, kedua hantu itu datang lagi dan malah sibuk berbicara dengannya.

"Tenang saja, kami selalu melihat situasinya, sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, kita bebas berbicara."

"Ada apa lagi? Aku sedang sibuk?" Ucap Sakura dan masih sibuk menghitung stok.

"Kami ingin kau bertemu dengan hantu yang baru kami temui."

"Kenapa kalian selalu membawa han-" Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam, hantu itu berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah kedua hantu wanita itu. "A-aku sudah katakan jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sakura, entah mengapa dia menjadi sedikit takut menatap hantu pria itu, mengalihkan tatapan dan menatap kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan stok barang.

"Jadi dia gadis yang bisa melihat kalian, senang bertemu denganmu nona, panggil saja aku Orochimaru." Ucap pria yang berwajah putih pucat itu, rambut hitamnya panjang tergerai dan pupil matanya begitu tajam, bahkan saat dia tersenyum pun Sakura tidak menyukainya.

"Y-ya sudah, aku ingin kembali bekerja." Ucap Sakura, segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali sibuk menghitung stok barang, perasaannya tidak enak saat menatap hantu itu.

 **.**

Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap buku catatannya.

 **Haruno Sakura, lahir tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx**

 **Tanggal kematian, tanggal 10 januari 2018.**

Sasuke menatap heran pada buku catatannya itu, Sakura akan meninggal sebentar lagi, tepat jam 7 malam, itu adalah jam dimana dia pulang kerja, tatapannya tidak senang dan perasaannya menjadi aneh.

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di minimarket, Sakura berjalan pulang, dia sudah lelah dan ingin segera tiba di rumah, saat itu, Sasuke mulai memperhatikan Sakura, beberapa menit lagi gadis itu akan pergi, dia tidak tahu jika Sakura akan pergi secepat ini di usianya yang masih muda, menatap jam tangannya, hingga jam itu menunjukkan angka 7, Sasuke melihat sekitar dan anehnya tidak hal yang membuat Sakura akan meninggal, gadis itu masih berjalan santai, Sasuke kembali melihat buku catatannya, nama Sakura masih tertera di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah papan reklame beserta tiangnya miring dan mulai terjatuh, Sasuke bisa melihatnya, papan dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan berbahan besi itu mengarah pada Sakura, hal lain yang di lihatnya adalah hantu yang berada di atas gedung, Sasuke mengingat jelas wajah itu, Sakura melihat ke atas dan cukup terkejut, tidak ada waktunya untuk menghindar, Sasuke spontan bergerak, menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakang Sakura, memeluk gadis itu dan menariknya menjauh dari papan reklame itu.

 **Bruuaakkk..!**

Papan reklame itu jatuh ke tanah dengan cukup keras, siapa saja yang di timpahnya akan meninggal seketika. Sasuke merasakan jika Sakura gemetaran, dia bahkan menangis, saat itu tubuhnya seakan membeku dan tidak bergerak, kembali memeluk Sakura dan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan tugasnya dan malah menolong gadis itu, nama Sakura di catatannya pun menghilang.

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, dia pun ketakutan, tapi hal yang paling di rasakannya adalah dia merindukan Sasuke.

 **.**

Berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan belum juga masuk, saat ini di hadapan Sakura, Sasuke masih menatapnya, Sakura tidak juga membiarkannya pergi.

"Kenapa paman menolongku? Aku pikir paman tidak ingin kita bertemu lagi atau saling mengenal." Ucap Sakura, dia butuh alasan Sasuke.

"Hanya kebetulan."

"Hanya kebetulan? Apa tidak ada alasan lain? Paman selalu saja berkata seperti itu, beberapa kali menolongku dan mengatakan hanya kebetulan." Protes Sakura, dia tidak senang akan jawaban enteng dari Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Sakura, wajah yang tetap sama, wajah wanita yang begitu di cintainya di masa lampau tapi dia hanya mendapat sebuah pengkhianatan.

" _Sejujurnya aku senang bisa bertemu kembali dengannya, tapi aku malah marah-marah padanya, ada apa denganku!"_ Batin Sakura.

Pria itu mendengar apa yang di pikirkan Sakura, dia tidak tahu jika Sakura merasa sebaliknya, dia sangat senang.

"Masuk dan beristirahatlah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu."

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu kembali?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan pergi, saat ini dia pun ingin istirahat.

Gadis itu terus menatap Sasuke, setelahnya berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dan kegirangan, mendapat respon yang baik dari Sasuke, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mengecek setiap dokumen, kembali mengingat hantu yang di lihat Sasuke, dia akhirnya menemukan hantu yang kabur itu, tapi dia segera menghilang setelah melihat Sasuke dan melakukan perbuatannya, dia seperti ingin membunuh Sakura, menyimpan dengan rapi map-map hitam itu dan menatap buku catatannya, nama Sakura sudah menghilang, beranggapan jika dia sudah menentang garis takdir gadis itu.

Bel pintu rumah Sasuke berbunyi, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan membuka pintu, menghela napas, setelah mengucapkan sesuatu pada gadis itu, dia kembali menjadi seperti biasanya.

 _Kali ini untuk yang terakhir kali saja, aku tidak bisa memakan cup ramen sebanyak ini, jadi tolong terimalah. Aku berharap paman tidak marah lagi padaku._

Menatap secarik kertas itu, entah mengapa ini membuat Sasuke senang, gadis itu masih ngotot ingin memberikan cup ramen itu padanya, mengambil kantong plastik yang berisikan cup ramen itu, dia yakin jika gadis itu akan semakin keras kepala jika Sasuke tidak segera mengambilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, paman!" Sapa Sakura, dia begitu senang meskipun hanya menyapa Sasuke saat mereka berangkat bersama keluar dari apartemen.

"Hn, selamat pagi." Balas Sasuke, sekedar untuk ikut menyapa Sakura.

"Paman selalu saja sibuk, bahkan di hari minggu, paman ini sebenarnya bekerja apa?" Sakura menjadi penasaran.

"Anggap saja pegawai kantoran." Ucap Sasuke, dia jadi mendapat pertanyaan macam-macam lagi.

"Hoo, neh, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu paman itu siapa." Ucapan Sakura sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan menatap gadis itu, dia percaya jika Sakura akhirnya mengetahui Sasuke sebenarnya siapa. "Paman tahu, gara-gara aksi paman menolongku saat itu, aku pikir paman adalah..." Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri, saat itu seharusnya dia membuat Sakura lupa akan apa yang sudah di lakukannya. "...Seorang superman!" Ucap polos Sakura.

Sasuke memandang malas gadis yang terus berwajah ceria itu, pikirnya jika Sakura akhirnya tahu dia adalah seorang dewa kematian.

"Saat itu paman tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangku dan melompat cukup jauh untuk menghindari papan reklame itu." Ucap Sakura, meskipun dalam keadaan ketakutan dia sadar akan hal yang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku." Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura. "Tatap mataku baik-baik, dan setelah ini kau lupa dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu kemarin." Lanjut Sasuke, dia memantrai Sakura untuk lupa akan aksi heroiknya itu. Sasuke selesai membuat Sakura lupa. Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap Sasuke dan tidak sadar jika dia sudah bersama Sasuke di luar apartemen.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku di luar?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Kau harus bergegas ke sekolah."

"Oh iya, aku harus bergegas!" Ucap Sakura dan terburu-buru, tak lupa berbalik melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, bahkan senyum lebar di wajahnya seperti sinar hangat matahari di pagi hari, kembali berlari ke arah halte.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan santai setelah kegiatan sekolahnya berakhir.

"Hey, aku juga ingin minta bantuanmu." Ucap hantu wanita yang selalu mendatangi Sakura, kali ini dia sendirian.

Melirik ke sana dan kemari, memastikan jika tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. "Bantuan apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, saat itu ingin membahagiakan anakku di hari ulang tahunnya, tapi aku malah mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak sempat merayakan ulang tahun anakku."

Sakura tengah menimbang-nimbang, ingin membantu hantu wanita itu atau tidak, tapi jika dia membantu, hantu itu tidak akan mendatanginya.

"Kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Tanggal 28 maret."

"Wah, anakmu memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama denganku."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku akan mencobanya, berikan aku alamatmu."

Hantu itu mulai berbisik dan Sakura menyimpan alamatnya di ponselnya, tanggal yang sama dengan ulang tahun Sakura, dia akan berumur 20 tahun saat itu.

Hantu wanita itu berterima kasih, setelahnya Sakura akan kembali berjalan menuju minimarket dan sibuk bekerja.

"Selamat datang di mini- ah paman!" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat senang melihat siapa yang berbelanja hari ini.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya sejenak, dia begitu ceria melihat Sasuke, berjalan menuju rak, mengambil beberapa bir dan juga membeli perlengkapan lainnya, menaruh semua belanjaan itu dan tak lupa dia akan mengambil sebuah minuman yogurt.

"Setelah kau bekerja, lewatlah di jalan lain, jangan melewati jalan yang biasanya kau lewati." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sakura, mulai menghitung barang belanjaan Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk menghindar dari hal-hal buruk, ah, dan juga jangan sering membantu sesuatu yang tidak kau kenal, biarkan saja mereka dan anggap kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Tegur Sasuke, selama ini dia tahu jika Sakura terus di ganggu oleh beberapa hantu dan mereka seakan memanfaatkan Sakura sebagai manusia yang masih hidup.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan padamu, ini demi kau." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona. "Pa-paman terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya dan segera melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku khawatir padamu."

 **Deg.**

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sasuke, dia pun tidak percaya jika pria di hadapannya bersikap tidak biasanya.

Menundukkan wajah dan segera menyelesaikan penghitungan. "A-akan aku lakukan apa yang paman katakan." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya saat ini dia benar-benar malu, pria yang cukup di sukainya memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak mengenakan cincinnya?" Ucap Sasuke, menyadari jika di jari gadis itu tidak ada cincin yang di berikannya.

"Ah, aku menaruhnya di sini." Ucap Sakura, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dan di sana dia menempatkan cincinnya sebagai hiasan kalung itu. "Di sekolah di larang menggunakan perhiasan apalagi cincin jadi aku menjadikannya kalung agar tidak di lihat oleh guru." Tambah Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bergumam, membayar semua belanjaannya, menaruh sebotol yogurt dan beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih, paman." Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi dia mendapat sebuah hadiah kecil dari Sasuke.

 **.**

Meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, berjalan keluar dari minimarket setelah pekerjaannya berakhir, menatap sejenak jalan yang selalu di lewatinya, mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke, dia mengambil rute jalan lain dan wajahnya sedikit merona, memikirkan jika tetangganya itu seperti menaruh hati padanya.

"Uhm... apa maksudnya paman mengatakan jangan sering membantu sesuatu yang tidak kau kenal? Aku masih belum mengerti akan hal itu, aku jarang membantu orang sih." Ucap Sakura, dia pun bingung akan teguran Sasuke.

Memilih untuk mengabaikannya, menatap layar ponselnya, sebentar lagi tanggal lahirnya, Sakura begitu senang, dia ingin sedikit merayakan ulang tahunnya, meskipun tahun ini akhirnya Sakura merayakannya sendirian, ibu sudah tidak ada dan cukup membuatnya sedih mengingat kepergian ibunya yang seakan baru saja meninggalkannya. Mengingat kembali jika Sakura berjanji akan membantu hantu wanita itu untuk ikut merayakan hari ulang tahun anak laki-lakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap beberapa kue enak di sebuah toko kue, orang-orang merekomendasi toko itu menjadi toko yang memiliki rasa kue terenak, Sakura ingin membeli _strawberry shortcake_ dan juga sebuah kue lagi untuk anak kecil itu.

"Dia sangat menyukai kue coklat." Ucap hantu yang berada di sebelah Sakura, dia pun turut memilihkan kue itu.

Membawa kue coklat itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil kue miliknya, menatap secarik kertas menuju alamat rumah hantu wanita itu, tiba di sebuah pagar besi dan rumahnya terlihat sederhana, memencet bel dan pagar itu terbuka, seorang pria yang membukanya, dia menatap gadis yang tengah berseragam sekolah.

"Aku mencari Konohamaru, apa benar dia tinggal di sini?" Ucap Sakura, cukup gugup, sedikit takut akan pria di hadapannya.

"Konohamaru ada yang mencarimu." Panggil pria itu dan masih menatap Sakura, dia tidak kenal gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ada apa ayah?" Ucap seorang anak kecil, dia memanggil ayah pada pria di hadapan Sakura, gadis itu sontak membungkuk perlahan dan berusaha bersikap sopan, anak laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di sebelah ayahnya dan menatap seorang kakak perempuan.

"A-aku ke sini untuk memberimu kue ini, katanya kau hari ini berulang tahun." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kakak tahu kalau aku berulang tahun hari ini?"

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang sesuai untuk pertanyaan anak kecil itu, mana mungkin dia mengatakan jika ini permintaan ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Hey, nona, aku tidak mengenalmu dan jangan coba-coba membuatnya yang tidak-tidak pada anakku." Pria itu berusaha melindungi anaknya.

"Eh? A-aku tidak berniat jahat, seseorang memintaku untuk memberikannya pada Konohamaru dan juga-" Sakura mengambil kartu ucapan selamat dalam sakunya dan memberikan pada anak kecil itu. "-Ini untukmu, katanya aku harus memberikannya padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Anak kecil itu membuka kartu dan kalimat pertama yang di lihatnya adalah, _**Untuk anakku tersayang Konohamaru**_ _._ "I-ini tulisan ibu." Ucap Konohamaru, dia begitu mengenal tulisan ibunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap ayahnya, dia tidak mengerti dan mengambil kartu itu, menatapnya baik-baik dan tersadar jika benar itu adalah tulisan istrinya yang sudah lama meninggal. "Apa kau berusaha membuat tulisanmu mirip dengan istriku!" Ucap pria itu dan malah menjadi marah.

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak bisa meniru tulisan, itu sungguh di titipkan padaku untuk di berikan pada Konohamaru." Ucap Sakura, merasa jika bantuannya kali ini sedikit rumit.

"Ayah, apa ibu sengaja mengirimkan ini dari surga? Dia masih mengingat ulang tahunku." Ucap polos anak kecil itu.

Ayahnya menatap anak kecil itu, dia terharu akan ucapan putra semata wayangnya.

"Kakak apa benar ini dari ibuku?" Ucap Konohamaru, bahkan menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Mungkin saja, aku hanya mengantarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih, aku berterima kasih pada kakak." Sebuah senyum lebar di wajah anak kecil itu.

"Maaf atas cara bicaraku yang tidak sopan, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika istriku mungkin mendatangimu untuk meminta hal ini, siapa pun dirimu, aku ucapkan terima kasih."

"Aku turut senang membantunya dan juga selamat ulang tahu Konohamaru, kau tahu, ulang tahun kita sama." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau rayakan bersama?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih harus pergi, maaf sudah mengganggu." Ucap Sakura dan pamit pada keluarga kecil itu.

Rasanya pun menjadi senang, lagi-lagi Sakura bisa membantu hantu itu untuk tenang.

"Terima kasih, Sakura, sekarang aku sudah bisa tenang dan juga selamat ulang tahu untukmu." Ucap hantu wanita itu.

Keadaan yang sedang ramai, Sakura hanya mendengarnya dan tersenyum, dia pun ingin berterima kasih atas ucapan hantu wanita itu, setelah Sakura cukup jauh seorang dewa kematian mendatanginya, bukan area Sasuke, area itu adalah milik Suigetsu, dia yang menuntun hantu wanita itu, menatap gadis yang sudah cukup jauh, Suigetsu merasa tidak asing akan gadis yang berpakaian seragam SMU itu dan rambut _softpinknya_.

"Dunia ini memang aneh, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Ucap Suigetsu, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat hantu yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Suigetsu, wajah yang tidak berubah bahkan di masa sekarang, aku tidak terkejut kau menjadi dewa kematian."

"Ka-kau! Kau hantu yang kabur itu!" Ucap Suigetsu, dia hanya sendirian dan bukan tugasnya untuk menangkap hantu itu.

"Kenapa? Kalian saja yang lalai tidak bisa menangkapku." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Kau, pergilah dengan tenang, kau sudah tidak bisa tinggal di dunia manusia lagi!" Ucap Suigetsu, berusaha menangkap hantu itu namun hantu itu menghilang dan menjauh darinya.

"Dengar, kau pun terlibat dalam masa lalu Yang mulai Sasuke, temuilah gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, kau akan mengetahui segalanya." Ucap Orochimaru dan segera menghilang.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menangkapnya? Lagi pula siapa Yang mulia Sasuke? Eh? Sasuke? Apa Sasuke dulunya seorang raja? Wah, dia memiliki masa lalu yang begitu hebat, tapi apa perlunya aku tahu masa lalu seorang dewa kematian, lagi pula masa lalu tidak ada gunanya sekarang, dan juga siapa gadis bernama Sakura itu, menyebalkan, hantu itu benar-benar harus segera di tangkap." Ucap Suigetsu dan dia pun menghilang, dia harus kembali bekerja.

 **.**

Sakura akan mengambil kuenya setelah pekerjaannya berakhir, mulai melayani setiap pembeli yang tengah datang. Hari ini cukup ramai, Sakura bekerja lebih giat lagi, saat pergantian jam kerja, Sakura mendapat sebuah kejutan kecil dari manager dan juga teman kerjanya, sebuah kue kecil dan ucapan dari mereka, hari ini seakan mendapat banyak kebahagiaan.

Berjalan pulang, kue yang di pesannya sudah di ambil, membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan, merayakan pesta ulang tahun sendirian, berhenti sejenak, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang baru saja akan masuk apartemen.

"Paman!" Teriak ceria gadis itu, suaranya yang keras dan cempreng cukup membuat langkah pria itu terhenti, Sakura bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. "Hari ini aku sangat beruntung, paman mau 'kah ke rumahku?" Ucap Sakura, berharap Sasuke mau ikut merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Tolak Sasuke.

Menghela napas kecewa, bahkan wajah cerianya menghilang begitu saja. "Baiklah, aku duluan." Ucap Sakura, menunduk perlahan dan lebih dulu berjalan.

Sasuke menatapnya, dia membuat gadis itu sangat-sangat kecewa, Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang terlintas di pikiran gadis itu, dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Sasuke. sekedar memberi alasan bohong dan gadis itu langsung percaya, berjalan cepat dan membuka pintu masuk apartemen, Sasuke tiba di sebuah toko hadiah, dia hanya berbohong untuk mengambil waktu, Sasuke tidak ingin datang dengan tangan kosong, mencari sesuatu yang bisa di berikan pada Sakura.

"Tuan sedang mencari hadiah seperti apa?" Ucap ramah seorang pegawai yang tengah melayani Sasuke.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu hadiah yang cocoknya, kira-kira hadiah yang sesuai untuk anak SMA." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak tahu apa yang harus di berikan pada Sakura.

"Untuk anak SMA, wah, kami ada banyak hadiah yang sesuai, anak-anak SMA jaman sekarang suka benda-benda seperti ini." Ucap pegawai itu dan mengajak Sasuk ke arah perhiasan, harganya pun tak main-main. "Ini yang terbaru dan sedang jadi favorit."

Sasuke menatap setiap perhiasan itu, kembali mengingat akan dirinya di yang dulu, sebagai raja, dia sama sekali tidak begitu memahami apa yang di suka ratunya, Sasuke selalu memberikannya perhiasan yang mewah dan indah, namun ratu sangat jarang menggunakan perhiasan, dia selalu saja menyimpan perhiasan-perhiasan itu, membuyarkan lamunannya, bukan saatnya Sasuke memikirkan masa lalunya.

Kembali benda-benda yang di jual di toko itu, Sasuke rasa perhiasan tidak cocok untuk Sakura, bahkan cincin yang di berikannya di gunakan sebagai hiasan kalung.

"Aku pilih yang itu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tuan hanya akan membeli itu?"

"Hn, aku rasa itu jauh lebih cocok untuk anak sekolahan, oh iya tolong di bungkus dengan rapi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih." _Tampan tapi hanya membeli benda yang biasa._ Batin pegawai itu dan Sasuke tidak peduli, dia bahkan bisa membeli perhiasan apa saja yang di dalam toko ini, tapi itu akan sia-sia jika Sakura tidak memakainya.

 **.**

Setelah mengganti pakaian seragamnya, menata makanan, minuman dan menyalakan lilin di kue ulang tahunnya, dia sudah siap untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

 **Ting...tongg...**

Bunyi bel di depan rumahnya, tidak biasanya ada yang bertamu di saat jam segini, Sakura harus bergegas, dia sudah terlanjur menyalakan lilinnya dan tidak bisa di tinggal lama, membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang yang datang, dia pria yang tengah memakai kaos hitam dan celana kain hitamnya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tenang.

"Aku sedikit berbohong tentang masalah sibuk, sejujurnya aku tidak sibuk." Ucap Sasuke, satu tangannya yang memegang hadiah masih di sembunyikan di belakangnya.

"Kau sungguh sulit di tebak, paman." Ucap Sakura. mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Di ruang tamu Sasuke bisa melihat makanan dan kue yang di tata Sakura, lilinnya pun sudah mulai meleleh.

"Happy birthday." Ucap Sasuke dan memberikan hadiahnya, hanya kotak kecil dan panjang.

"Untukku?" Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya jika dia akan mendapatkan hadiah.

"Jika kau tidak mau akan ku buang."

"Ja-jangan! aku mau." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memintanya untuk menadahkan tangan dan hadiah kecil itu di taruh di tangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat senang.

Mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut duduk dan dia akan meniup lilinnya, Sakura menutup matanya dan mulai berdoa, tentu saja setiap doa itu akan di dengar Sasuke, mulai dari dia mendoakan kedua orang tuanya agar tetap bahagia di atas sana, kesehatan dan rejeki untuknya, dan doa terakhir, Sakura berharap paman yang ada di hadapannya bisa menjadi pacarnya, walaupun umur mereka terlampau jauh, Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir dari pria berwajah dingin itu sedikit tertarik, dia tersenyum tipis mendengar doa terakhir gadis itu, setelahnya Sakura membuka mata dan meniup lilinnya, memotong kue dan potongan pertama di berinya untuk Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, paman begitu baik padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, sama-sama, terima kasih juga sudah mengajakku makan." Balas Sasuke.

"Boleh aku membuka hadiahnya?" Ucap Sakura, tidak sabar dengan apa yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Buka saja."

Sakura membukanya dan yang di lihatnya hanya sebuah pulpen dengan kemasan yang sedikit unik, berwarna _pink_ dengan ukuran bunga Sakura, memandang pulpen itu dan memandang Sasuke, jelas saja pria itu tahu apa yang di pikirkan Sakura.

"Kau masih pelajar, pulpen itu akan sangat berguna untukmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah sangat bangga akan pilihannya sendiri sebagai hadiah.

"Paman memang pria yang lebih rasional dalam memberikan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura, dia pun memahami arti dari hadiah itu, lagi pula satu-satunya hadiah yang paling di sukai Sakura adalah cincin giok itu. "Uhm... paman sejujurnya ada yang ingin aku katakan, tapi aku takut, jika paman pun menganggapku gadis aneh." Sakura menatap Sasuke, dia ingin mengatakan jika di bisa melihat sesuatu semacam makhluk halus-hantu.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu aneh." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tahu akan kelebihan khusus gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya aku uhm...aku bisa melihat sesuatu seperti makhluk halus, tapi paman jangan khawatir, aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti paman tentang kelebihanku ini, aku hanya bingung ingin bercerita pada siapa." Ucap Sakura, dia pun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak peduli akan kelebihanmu itu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya, baru kali ini Sakura menemukan orang yang tidak ambil pusing akan kelebihan anehnya.

"Paman sungguh pria yang sangat berbeda." _Uhk! Aku makin jatuh cinta padanya,_ batin Sakura. "Tapi bukan hal itu yang aku ceritakan, akhir-akhir ini aku bertemu hantu yang entah mengapa hanya dia yang membuatku takut, aku sangat takut padanya, padahal hantu lain tidak begitu membuatku takut, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Bagaimana penampakkan hantu itu?" Sasuke jadi penasaran dengan hantu yang di maksudkan Sakura.

"Paman penasaran?"

"Katakan saja."

"Dia berpakaian seperti orang di jaman kuno, mungkin seorang bangsawan kerajaan, rambutnya hitam terurai, aku tidak suka tatapannya dan wajahnya begitu putih pucat, dia membuatku takut, aku tidak ingin melihat atau bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sasuke terdiam, ciri-ciri hantu itu menunjukkan jika dia seperti Orochimaru, penasehatnya di jaman dulu, sekarang pun dia mengincar Sakura di jaman sekarang, mungkin seperti menghantuinya atau dia pun memiliki ide jahat.

"Paman?" Tegur Sakura, Sasuke melamun.

"Ah, maaf."

"Ada apa? Paman hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ceritaku, lupakan, paman lupakan saja apa yang sudah aku ceritakan, aku ini memang sangat aneh, heheheh." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa garing.

"Mulai sekarang, berhati-hatilah jika bertemu hantu seperti itu, kau haru menghindarinya." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura, sudah cukup saat paman reklame itu hampir menindih Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah." Walaupun tidak begitu mengerti, Sakura akan mengikuti saran Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan ke halte bus, kembali memandangi pulpen pemberian Sasuke, itu hanya pulpen, tapi sangat istimewa bagi Sakura, beberapa orang mulai berdatangan, mereka masih menunggu bus yang lewat.

"Hari ini akan ramai." Ucap seorang pria di sebelah Sakura, gadis itu melirik dan melihat pakaian yang tidak asing, pakaian yang seperti di pakaian Sasuke, setelan hitam dan topi aneh, pria itu tengah membuka sebuah buku catatan kecilnya. "Kecelakaan besar-besaran, tugasku jadi banyak hari ini." Lanjut Suigetsu.

"Apa maksud paman dengan kecelakaan?" Tanya Sakura, pria itu cukup berisik dan tidak bisa diam, dia terang-terangan mengatakan kecelakaan.

Suigetus terkejut, seorang gadis di sebelahnya menatap ke arahnya, Sakura pun terkejut, orang-orang di sekitarnya bingung dengan gadis yang berbicara entah pada siapa, Sakura segera menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan perlahan, sedikit menjauh dari orang-orang yang menunggu bus, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika pria yang di lihatnya tidak bisa di lihat orang lain.

"Oh-hoo..~ jadi kau bisa melihatku gadis kecil?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia pun terus menempel pada Sakura.

" _Bodohnya, aku pikir dia manusia."_ Batin Sakura, berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Suigetsu.

"Aku mendengar setiap ucapan di dalam kepalamu, kau tahu, aku ini adalah dewa kematian, jarang sekali ada yang bisa melihatku, jadi gadis dengan kemampuan khusus yaa." Ucap Suigetsu, masih mengamati Sakura.

" _Apa! De-dewa kematian! Jangan tatap matanya, jangan tatap matanya."_

Bus sudah datang dan berhenti, Sakura mulai kabur namun langkahnya terhenti, Suigetsu menahannya, pria itu melihat papan nama gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, dia mengingat ucapan hantu itu.

Sakura sudah sangat terkejut, dewa kematian itu menahannya, berpikiran jika hari ini adalah hari kematiannya, dia baru saja berulang tahun kemarin dan sekarang sudah ada dewa kematian yang ingin menjemputnya.

Sugitsu terdiam, dia menahan tangan Sakura dan melihat segalanya, melihat masa lampuanya. Suigetsu dan bersama beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya mereka seperti prajurit dengan memegang pedang tajam dan siap memenggal kepala orang-orang yang berlutut di hadapan mereka, pria itu pun melihat Sasuke, sebagai raja yang memerintahnya untuk memenggal kepala mereka.

Segera melepas tangannya, Suigetsu sampai tidak bisa berbicara apapun, masa lalu yang begitu gelap, dia sudah membantai banyak orang di masa lalunya, pengkhianatan, kebohongan, dan juga rasa bersalah yang tidak pernah terselesaikan.

Sakura mengambil kesempatan ini dengan bergegas berlari, dia sangat takut, berharap bukan hari ini adalah kematiannya, menatap dari kaca bus, dewa kematian itu masih terdiam dan mematung.

 **.**

"Aku tidak sengaja memegang tangan seorang gadis." Ucap Suigetsu, hari itu pun dia buru-buru mencari Sasuke, menemukan pria itu di kafe favoritnya.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke, bingung akan sikap Suigetsu, biasanya dia akan jahil atau bersikap sangat ceria, tapi kali ini tatapannya begitu tenang, dia bahkan mulai terlihat takut.

"Masa lalu kita memang sangat-sangat gelap, mungkin ini alasan kenapa kita menjadi dewa kematian." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau sengaja memegang tangan gadis itu untuk melihat masa lalumu?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Suigetsu, mungkin yang di pikirkan Sasuke benar, Suigetsu sudah mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, tapi gara-gara hantu yang kabur itu aku jadi penasaran."

"Apa? Dimana kau bertemu hantu itu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di area bertugasku, dia mengatakan padaku untuk menemui gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, saat itu aku menemukannya di halte bus, gadis itu menyimpan masa lalumu dan juga masa laluku." Ucap Sigetsu.

"Dia gadis yang aku ceritakan, dulu."

"He? Gadis takdirmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, aku bertemu dengannya dan dia memang adalah seseorang yang bersamaku di jaman dulu."

"Ini benar-benar gawat, jika kepala dewa kematian tahu, kita berdua bisa kena hukuman."

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang menanganinya, kau cukup diam saja."

"Kau begitu peduli padaku, sebenarnya aku sangat menghargaimu, dulu, di masa kau menjadi raja dan aku prajuritmu, aku melihat kita berbicara tentang ratu yang tidak bersalah, ah mungkin aku tidak harus menceritakannya."

"Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia terkejut akan ucapan Suigetsu, ratu tidak bersalah, kepingan ingatan Sasuke yang belum lengkap.

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

Setelah eksekusi mati satu keluarga ratu, raja menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan begitu arogan, tidak peduli pada siapapun, hingga akhirnya salah satu prajuritnya yang dulunya anak pelayan kerajaan mulai angkat suara, dia merasa bersalah tidak menceritakan segalanya pada raja, penasehat itu terus menekannya dan mengancam keluarganya, kapan saja keluarganya bisa di eksekusi secara tiba-tiba seperti kasus ratu yang begitu naas, sekarang penasehat itu sudah meninggal dan Suigetsu bebas membeberkan kebenarannya, mendatangi raja yang tengah bersantai, itu bukan sebuah keadaan di mana raja benar-benar bersantai, dia selalu mengingat ratunya, bayangan dan wajah ratunya terus menghantui pikirannya, kembali mengingat jika apa yang di lakukannya itu sudah benar atau salah.

"Maaf, Yang mulai, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu anda." Ucap sopan Suigetsu, berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa ini sudah sangat terlambat, tapi raja harus tahu kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran?"

"Iya, Kebenaran tentang ratu."

Sang raja terkejut, dia pun memerintahkan Suigetsu untuk berbicara sejujur-jujurnya, mengungkapkan semua hal yang tidak di ketahuinya dan alasan kenapa baru sekarang dia berbicara.

Memegang dada kirinya yang sakit, sang raja akhirnya mengetahui semuanya, kelicikan, masalah ratu dan penasehatnya, sikap penasehat yang bertentangan dengannya dan ancaman untuk Suigetsu. Rasa bersalah yang semakin besar, sang raja menjadi menutup diri, dia bersedih akan tindakan egoisnya, orang yang di cintainya sudah di bunuhnya sendiri.

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke, dadanya semakin sakit, tidak seperti biasanya, sakitnya semakin membuatnya tersiksa.

Suigetsu hanya membiarkan Sasuke pergi, dia memahaminya, rasa bersalah yang tidak akan pernah terbayarkan, tidak akan bisa mengembalikan seperti dulu, jaman sudah berbeda, mereka pun sudah berbeda, selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dewa kematian yang tidak di beri ingatan, seakan hanya menutup mata mereka dengan rasa penyesalan yang terus menempel pada mereka selama mereka hidup.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, dua orang dewa kematian yang di utus dari ketua dewa kematian meminta Sasuke untuk mengikuti mereka, Sasuke sudah mendapat teguran dan sekarang dia akan mendapat hukum lagi.

"Dewa kematian Sasuke, menggunakan kekuatan dewa kematian seenaknya, melihat masa lampaunya, mengambil pil kesembuhan untuk membantu manusia, dan juga membantu manusia untuk menghindar dari masa kematiannya, kau sungguh melanggar banyak peraturan untuk dewa kematian, dengan begini kami akan menghukummu, sekarang lanjutkan tugasmu menjadi dewa kematian dan semua ingatan penyesalanmu yang tidak akan pernah berakhir kami kembalikan, ingatlah masa-masa kelam itu selamanya hingga kau sadar tidak akan bisa memperbaiki keadaan itu seumur hidup!"

Sasuke berteriak, semua ingatannya kembali, raja yang begitu arogan, pendendam, dan penuh kebencian, dia akan terus menjadi dewa kematian dengan mengingat masa lampuanya, itu sungguh hal yang sangat-sangat menyakitkan, pria itu sampai meneteskan air matanya, kesalahan terbesarnya menyia-nyiakan rasa cinta ratu yang besar padanya dan mengeksekusi mati seluruh keluarga ratu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh? Hujan!" Sakura berlari mencari tempat perlindungan, saat ini dia akan pergi bekerja, namun hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, jika dia tidak segera berlindung, pakaian dan tasnya akan basah.

Berteduh di sebuah toko yang tengah tutup, memandangi hujan yang semakin deras saja, wajahnya cemberut, dia akan terlambat bekerja dan managernya mungkin sedang mencarinya, di jalanan, gadis itu memicingkan matanya, dia seperti melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan, tatapannya membulat dan mundur perlahan, mengalihkan tatapannya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat hantu itu, hantu yang tidak ingin di lihatnya.

"Kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba hujan yaaa." Ucap Orochimaru, berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura, senyum licik itu terus terpampang di wajahnya, gadis itu tidak menatapnya, dia terus menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau tahu, jika hantu bisa merasuki seseorang, dan sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali menemukanmu di jaman berikutnya dan sekali lagi bisa menghancurkanmu, wahai ratu Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap hantu itu, dia tidak percaya akan ucapan yang di dengar hantu itu. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, dan juga namaku bukan Uchiha Sakura, tapi Haruno Sakura!" Tegas Sakura, walaupun saat ini dia sangat takut.

"Kau tetap saja membuatku kesal hingga sekarang, sampai kapanpun, raja Sasuke akan tetap mendengar ucapanku dan dia akan selalu membenci ratu seperti itu." Ucap Orochimaru, belum sempat Sakura membalas ucapannya, hantu itu merasukinya.

Sakura terkejut, hantu itu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, Sakura terus berjalan, di sadar, tapi gerakan tubuhnya tidak bisa di hentikan, gadis itu berjalan ke arah jalan raya yang ramai dengan kendaraan, hujan yang turun membuat orang-orang yang berkendara sulit untuk melihat dari kejauhan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Aku mohon! Aku tidak ingin mati." Ucap Sakura, dia sangat takut, tubuhnya masih sulit untuk di gerakannya sendiri, seragamnya sudah basah begitu juga tasnya, gadis itu mulai menangis dan memaksakan diri untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya namun hantu itu begitu kuat, terus menangis dan memohon pada hantu pria itu.

Langkahnya sudah pada jalan beraspal, kendaraan dari arah sampingnya melaju cukup kencang, gadis itu bisa melihat lampu sorot lampu, menutup matanya, dia akan mati hari ini juga, satu hal yang di ingatnya, paman yang di sukainya, dia belum menyatakan perasaannya dan hari ini dia akan pergi jauh.

Terdengar suara mobil yang mengerem mendadak, namun jalan yang licin dan pengendara yang sulit menguasai mobil, dia akan menabrak gadis itu, berkali-kali memencet klakson namun gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Detik-detik mobil itu akan menabrak, Sakura merasa jika dia seperti di gendong seseorang dan berpindah tempat.

"Keluar!" Teriak Sasuke.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, dia melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, tatapannya terlihat marah, hujan masih turun dan membuat pakaian pria di hadapannya pun ikut basah.

"Pa-paman."

"Wahai rajaku, hari ini pun aku ingin kau kembali membuat ratu untuk pergi selama-lamanya." Ucap Orochimaru yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Kau hantu yang tidak tahu diri, hari ini pun juga kau tidak akan bisa kabur, keluar kataku, atau kau ingin aku memaksamu." Ancam Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam.

"Hmm? Ada apa rajaku? Aku pikir kau akan selalu berpihak padaku."

"Orochimaru!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Kau mengancamku? Kau tahu, aku bisa berbuat apa saja pada tubuh gadis ini."

"Orochimaru!" Teriakan kedua, Sasuke tidak main-main, dia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya ini dengan segera.

Orochimaru bergerak dia akan kabur, namun itu tidak akan berguna, dia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Sebagai dewa kematian, aku perintahkan kau untuk keluar dari tubuh gadis itu, Orochimaru!" Teriak ketiga.

Orochimaru terlempar keluar dari tubuh Sakura, gadis itu berlutut, tubuhnya lemas setelah di rasuki oleh seorang roh jahat.

"Orochimaru, lahir pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx, catatan kematianmu sudah muncul dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya lagi kabur."

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang dengan berpakaian hitam datang, mereka melempar rantai besi yang terbakar ke arah Orochimaru, Kedua kaki, tangan dan lehernya di rantai, mau berusaha kabur pun Orochimaru tidak bisa bergerak, dia di tarik paksa dengan api yang terus membakar rantai itu, sakit, Orochimaru merasa kesakitan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tetaplah di neraka seumur hidupmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah pintu terbuka dengan cahaya sangat terang, Orochimaru tertarik ke sana, "Tidaaakk! Tidaaak! Tuan! Rajaku! Arrrrghhhh...!" Teriak Orochimaru.

 **Blaam!**

Pintu raksasa itu tertutup, orang-orang yang menarik paksa Orochimaru pun menghilang seketika. Sasuke bergegas berlari menghampiri Sakura, gadis itu masih berlutut dan menundukkan wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar, dia amat sangat ketakutan, hampir saja dia akan mati tertabrak.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, gadis itu menatapnya, Sasuke merasa lega, jika saja dia terlambat, Sakura sudah akan meninggal, Sasuke mendapat catatan kematian Sakura, lagi-lagi dia melanggar peraturan tapi pria itu sudah tidak peduli.

"Pamaaan..." Sakura menangis, dia tidak bisa melupakan hal yang hampir saja di alaminya.

 **.**

Hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya. Sakura menatap cangkir teh hangatnya, Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengannya, mereka tengah berada di rumah Sakura, sudah berganti pakaian dan Sakura pun sudah membersihkan dirinya, hal yang pertama dalam pikiran Sakura, dia di selamatkan Sasuke, sebuah keberuntungan, hal lainnya lagi, Sakura akhirnya tahu jika Sasuke benar adalah seorang dewa kematian.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ada berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ingin di katakan Sakura padanya, tapi gadis itu hanya termenung dan tidak juga berbicara.

"Seharusnya aku percaya dengan ucapan para hantu itu." Ucap Sakura, dia telah menganggap mereka bohong.

"Ini sesuatu yang tidak perlu kau tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Haa..~ Aku tidak sadar jika selama ini nyawaku terancam, dewa kematian selalu ada di dekatku." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kami tidak akan mengambil nyawa siapapun jika belum pada waktu kematian mereka."

"Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan namaku dengan jelas." Keluh Sakura.

"Huuff..~ dengar, Aku tidak berniat untuk membuatmu meninggal, semuanya sudah di atur sama yang di atas dan kami hanya bertugas menuntun." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, wajahnya merona, dia baru sadar jika selama ini dia jatuh cinta pada seorang dewa kematian.

"Sakura." Tegur Sasuke, gadis itu masih mengabaikannya.

"A-apa! Tolong jangan memanggil namaku sampai tiga kali!" Protes Sakura, dia baru saja selamat dari kematian dan tidak ingin segera menerima ajalnya kembali.

"Hal itu pun tidak akan terjadi jika namamu tidak muncul dalam catatan."

"Maaf." Sakura menunduk malu, dia jadi salah paham.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan sedih, dia harus meminta maaf dengan baik.

"Kenapa paman meminta maaf, paman begitu baik padaku, padahal kau itu dewa kematian, kau menolongku berkali-kali, hooo...! Apa paman menolongku karena namaku muncul dalam catatanmu?" Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi menyadari hal lain.

"Mungkin."

"Paman, kau ini dewa kematian, atau malaikat penyelamat?"

"Yang mana saja aku tidak peduli." Cuek Sasuke, kembali menatap serius pada Sakura. "Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin minta maaf padamu, aku rasa, rasa bersalah ini tidak akan hilang dengan mudah." Ucap Sasuke, kembali dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa dewa kematian pun akan sakit?" Ucap polos Sakura.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan sakit." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kau, ratuku di masa lampau, aku ingin mengucapkan maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, semua yang ku lakukan padamu benar-benar salah, pada akhirnya aku akan hidup dengan mengingat semua rasa bersalah itu, aku rasa ini sangat pantas untukku." Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa paman mengatakan aku 'ratu'? Ucapan paman sama seperti hantu menakutkan itu." Sakura masih bingung.

"Kau tahu, sebuah ciuman dari dewa kematian akan membuatmu ingat akan kehidupan lampaumu, aku harap kau hanya mengingat hal yang baik saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis itu di tuntun untuk mendekat ke arah Sasuke, Sakura sedikit takut, tapi rasa penasaran jauh lebih besar dan juga tatapan sedih Sasuke, Sakura tidak mengerti, hal yang membuat Sasuke sampai meminta maaf padanya, kehidupan lampau? Jika benar, Sakura mungkin akan melihat semua yang terjadi seperti kata Sasuke.

 **[insert song :** **Soyou (Sistar) - I Miss You ]**

Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura, gadis itu sedikit gugup, ini adalah ciuman pertama untuknya, walaupun sudah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, tetap saja, dia masih menyukai Sasuke.

Sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Sakura, itu hanya ciuman menempelkan bibir, detik berikutnya mata gadis itu membulat dan air mata mulai membendung, dia sangat-sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya, seorang ratu yang terlihat seperti dirinya, raja yang terlihat seperti Sasuke, hantu yang di lihatnya dan seluruh orang-orang yang tidak ketahui Sakura, eksekusi mati, kemarahan dan kebencian raja.

Wajah Sasuke menjauh, dia sudah memperlihatkan masa lampau Sakura padanya. Meneteskan air mata, gadis itu masih tidak memahaminya, dadanya pun terasa sakit.

"A-apa itu?" Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Itu adalah kehidupan lampaumu?"

"Kehidupan lampauku?"

"Hn, mungkin semuanya akan terjawab dari apa yang kau ingin tanyakan, hantu yang mengganggumu dan juga takdir ini."

Sakura terus menetes air matanya, jadi yang di ucapkan hantu itu pun benar, dia adalah ratu di kehidupannya dulu, Sasuke adalah raja yang begitu di cintai sang ratu, hingga akibat kebohongan sang penasehat raja yang membenci ratu, akhirnya ratu kalah dan raja lebih mendengarkan semua ucapan penasehat itu.

"Maaf atas segalanya." Lagi-lagi Sasuke meminta maaf, mendekap Sakura dan memeluknya erat, sampai kapan pun rasa bersalah ini tidak akan hilang darinya, dia akan menanggungnya sendiri dan Sakura tidak perlu menanggung apapun.

Melonggarkan pelukannya dan meminta Sakura untuk menatapnya, hari ini pun Sasuke akan mengakhiri segalanya, dia ingin Sakura terbebas dari apapun, dia akan mulai membacakan mantra pelupa untuk Sakura.

"Semoga kebahagiaan akan selalu terus bersamamu, keadaan yang sulit dan susah, lupakan mereka, apakah itu kehidupan lampau maupun kehidupan sekarang, dan juga..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap Sakura yang masih meneteskan air matanya. "...Lupakan aku." Lanjut Sasuke, menyentuh pipi Sakura, dia pun meneteskan air matanya, wanita yang begitu cintainya seumur hidupnya, dia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah bahagia wanita itu. _"Setidaknya, kau akan memiliki akhir yang bahagia, tidak sepertiku."_ Batin Sasuke.

Sakura semakin terpukul mendengar setiap ucapan Sasuke, hatinya begitu sakit, dia tidak tahu jika kehidupan lampaunya begitu rumit, orang yang di cintainya dulu hingga sekarang masih tetap sama, takdir sangat mengerikan, mereka di pertemukan kembali dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

Sasuke mulai berdiri dan beranjak pergi, menetapkan hatinya untuk membiarkan wanita yang di cintainya hidup tenang tanpa kembali mengingat dirinya, berjalan keluar, menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura dan kembali melangkah pergi. Sakura masih meneteskan air matanya, memegang dada kirinya yang semakin sakit, aneh, dia merasa sangat sakit di sana, terus menangis dalam keheningan malam, hujan pun masih belum redah seakan ikut menangis bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...

sesuai yang author katakan di chapter pertama, ini hanya berisikan 3 chapter, tapi... ada tapinya..., ini belum tamat, author membuat chapter spesial, semacam sequel lah, so tenang saja, fic ini tidak akan menggantung, dan emang author pengen buat seperti di film aslinya, namanya juga terinspirasi dari sana.

oh iya, author tidak balas review yaa, cuma mau bilang terima kasih, ternyata sampai sekarang pun masih ada yang suka film goblin, XD

eh, ada yang bertanya yaa. khusus ceexia author bakalan jawab, apartemennya itu seperti apa yaa, nggak mirip rumah si sunny sih, itu terlalu kecil, ini apartemennya besar, seperti hotel gitu, soalnya ada sampai 7 lantai, *ini tidak di cantumkan* XD, jalanan ke setiap pintu apartemen nggak sempit2 amat sih, cuma posisi Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintunya itu berada tepat di tengah-tengah, jalanannya jadi semacam koridor hotel, Sasuke sendiri kan nggak bisa asal nyentuh orang dan butuh area yang sedikit luas agar bisa lewat tanpa tersentuh, jadi posisi Sakura seperti menghalangi jalan, apa ini sudah sesuai dengan apa yang ingin di jelaskan, kalau masih belum paham, author jelasin lagi di chapter spesial, ehehehehe...

.

.

untuk fic yang lain, TOMATO dan GADIS KUIL, dengan berat hati author belum bisa update-kan, XD sorry, author sekarang jadi mood-mood-tan untuk lanjut fic, biasanya faktor malas dan sedang jenuh, selalu kabur dari tanggung jawab melanjutkan fic, tetap sabar aja untuk di tunggu kelanjutannya, ehehehe, sekali lagi author cuma akan katakan, tidak ada fic Sasuke fans yang tidak pernah tamat, semuanya pasti akan tamat, :)

.

.

okey, segitu aja,

see next chapter... ^^


	4. Special Chapter

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari film goblin, tapi terfokus pada malikat mautnya.

Shinigami = dewa kematian

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Saran auhtor : **Sediakan Tissu saat membaca :v**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Shinigami ]**

 **~ Special ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ingatan yang tidak akan pernah hilang,_

 _Ingatan aneh, entah tentang siapa?_

 _Apakah aku? Atau dia wanita yang tengah menjadi ratu? Atau kami orang yang sama?_

 _Kehidupan lampau yang begitu rumit,_

 _Jatuh cinta pada pria yang sama seumur hidup, bahkan itu di kehidupan sekarang,_

 _Saat itu, dia-ratu hanya bisa memandang punggung pria itu, sang raja pergi begitu saja,_

 _Panah itu menembus dada kiri wanita itu, tapi kenapa aku yang merasakan sakit? Aneh?_

 _Rasa penasaran akan wajah sang raja, apakah dia sedih? Atau di senang?_

 _Perintahnya mutlak,_

 _Dia sangat egois dan begitu arogan,_

 _Tapi perasaan cinta ini lebih besar,_

 _Rasa bersalah yang tidak akan pernah terselesaikan,_

 _Minta maaf pun hanya membuatku bingung,_

 _Siapa sebenarnya yang harus di beri maaf?_

 _Aku adalah aku di kehidupan sekarang,_

 _Walaupun dulu, dia memerintah untuk membunuh ratu,_

 _Tapi aku bukan ratu di jaman sekarang,_

 _Aneh?_

 _Seharusnya dia tidak perlu peduli akan kehidupan seseorang di jaman dulu dan jaman sekarang,_

 _Meskipun dia terus tegas akan dirinya yang bersalah,_

 _Tetap saja,_

 _Kami berbeda,_

 _Aku bukan ratu,_

 _Aku hanya gadis biasa dengan kehidupan normalku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap dirinya di cermin, mengikat rambut _softpink_ nya sudah sangat panjang, dia pun tidak ingin memotongnya dan hanya merapikannya saja.

"Yosh! Baiklah, aku harus cepat." Ucap gadis itu.

Hari ini Sakura akan bergegas ke tempat kerjanya, di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Konoha, dia sudah lulus kuliah dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, gadis itu belajar keras dan dia ingin menjadi dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan setiap orang yang sakit, tekadnya membawa dirinya dalam kesuksesan, menempati sebuah apartemen baru yang cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, beberapa orang akan menyapanya, gadis ini terus berjalan, kemampuannya kini lebih di kendalikannya lagi, kadang beberapa hantu di lihatnya tapi dia tidak peduli dan tetap tenang, tidak menatap mata hantu itu agar mereka tidak sadar jika Sakura melihat mereka, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, Sakura masih mengingat jelas siapa mereka.

Pekerjaannya akan berakhir saat jam 12 siang, jika sedang lembur, dia akan pulang sangat malam, merapikan pakaiannya dan menyimpan dengan rapi jas kerjanya, kadang Sakura akan sering mendatangi minimarket tempatnya dulu bekerja, manager yang memiliki minimarket itu masih sama, memandangi rak yang terdapat diskon ramen, Sakura tersenyum, mengingat akan seseorang yang akan senang memborong ramen-ramen itu.

Berjalan pulang, dia akan segera istirahat sebelum tiba-tiba ada panggilan untuk operasi, memandangi sekitar, matanya melihat pria itu, mengalihkan tatapannya dan tetap berjalan, bahkan seakan tidak peduli jika mereka berpapasan, Sakura akan berpura-pura tidak melihat pria itu.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, memandangi gadis yang melewatinya begitu saja, mungkin inilah menjadi takdir mereka pada akhirnya, anehnya Sasuke memutar dan mengikuti gadis itu berjalan, dia berhenti di sebuah kafe, sekedar memesan minuman dingin dan kue, setelahnya gadis itu akan kembali berjalan, melihat beberapa penjual pernak-pernik, Sasuke masih terus mengikutinya, dia ingin berhenti, tapi langkahnya terus mengikuti gadis itu, hingga dia berhenti di sebuah jembatan penyeberangan.

Sasuke berpura-pura untuk sekedar melihat kendaraan dari atas jembatan penyeberangan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada pria aneh yang terus mengikutiku." Ucap Sakura, berbalik dan menatap pria itu, setelah sekian lama sejak Sasuke tiba-tiba pindah Sakura mulai kembali dengan hidupnya sendiri, mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, hanya tidak sengaja jalur kita sama." Ucap Sasuke, tenang, beranggapan jika Sakura sudah melupakannya.

"Dasar paman yang aneh."

Sasuke terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Sakura masih memanggilnya 'paman' dia sudah memantrai gadis itu agar melupakan segalanya.

"Kau?"

"Kau salah mengucapkan mantra paman." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan tersenyum melihat tingkah bingung Sasuke. "Kau memintaku lupa akan semua hal sulit dan susah bersamamu, tapi aku menyukai semua hal apapun bersamamu, itu sangat bertolak belakang. Mungkin akhirnya aku bisa percaya akan takdir, bahkan di kehidupan sekarang pun kita masih di pertemukan dan kembali aku jatuh cinta padamu." Sakura terus menatap Sasuke, tatapan hampa dan wajahnya mulai terlihat sedih.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin ini memang sebuah hukuman yang pantas untukku, setiap harinya hanya ada rasa yang penuh kerinduan padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sedikit kasihan padamu, kau masih akan terus menjalani hukumanmu, melihatmu sekarang yang begitu muda, kelihatannya kau tidak bisa berumur panjang dulunya."

Sakura yang sudah mengenakan cincin giok itu di jari manisnya, mengeluarkan cincin itu dari jarinya, menatap sejenak cincin itu dan menatap Sasuke.

"Di kehidupan sekarang akan ada baiknya kita menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing, aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan suka padamu sejak bertemu denganmu sebagai paman yang bersikap dingin, tapi aku ingin kita benar-benar berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Sakura, memasukkan cincin itu di saku jas Sasuke.

Sakura masih menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Sampai detik ini pun hanya Yang mulia, pria akan aku cintai selama hidupku bahkan itu jika kami di pertemukan kembali. Aku sempat mengucap kalimat itu." Ucap Sakura, dia mengingat akan ucapannya di kehidupan lampau itu, meskipun tidak yakin jika itu dirinya atau bukan.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke semakin memandang sedih ke arah Sakura, hatinya seakan menjerit mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku akan hidup dengan baik dan mencari pria tampan lainnya, membangun kehidupan baru bersamanya, jadi tenanglah." Ucap Sakura dan berusaha tersenyum.

Mundur perlahan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal Yang mulia." Ucap Sakura, berbalik dan berjalan pergi, air matanya pun menetes, dia sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi, berpura-pura tegar di hadapan Sasuke, tapi itu hanya ingin membuat Sasuke tenang.

Pria itu menatap sedih ke arah Sakura. Rasa sesak itu tidak akan mudah di hilangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa tahun berlalu.**

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa catatan ini ada padaku, tapi aku harus memberikannya padamu." Ucap Suigetsu, memberi sebuah buku catatan pada Sasuke. "Apa kau sudah mengecek buku catatanmu?"

"Masih kosong dan tidak ada jadwal kematian." Ucap Sasuke, hari ini sedikit aneh, dia tidak menerima catatan kematian seseorang.

"Kali ini aku akan yang menjadi pahlawan untukmu."

Sasuke tidak mengerti akan ucapan Suigetsu, membuka buku catatan itu dan nama Haruno Sakura tercantum di sana, dia bahkan masih memiliki marga yang sama.

"Ini tugas terakhirmu dan temuilah dia." Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, dia pun senang melihat akhirnya mereka akan bersama kembali.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau selalu membantuku, bahkan di kehidupan sekarang."

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan hal seperti itu, aku harap kau pergilah dengan damai, raja ku, aku rasa aku pun sudah melakukan tugasku yang seharusnya aku lakukan dulu."

Sasuke melangkah pergi, keluar dari kafe itu, membuka pintu dan dia sudah tiba di sebuah rumah sakit, seorang wanita tua yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang, wajahnya sudah sangat tua dan rambut _softpink_ nya sudah memudar menjadi putih tubuh aslinya sudah terlihat damai dan di tutup kain putih oleh seorang perawat.

"Nona Haruno Sakura, lahir pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx."

"Kau bahkan tidak berubah." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau yang tidak berubah, nona, aku masih mengingat jelas akan ucapan bohongmu, sampai akhir pun kau menolak semua pria yang menginginkamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, mereka tidak cocok denganku. Aku hanya merindukan rajaku." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Hn, aku juga, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Jadi setelah ini aku akan kemana?"

"Entalah, yang di atas yang akan menentukannya, hari ini pun adalah akhir dari hukumanku, aku mendapat hukuman dua kali lipat." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun mendapat hukuman dari Sakura.

Sakura tertawa pelan, menatap Sasuke, pria itu berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya, mengambil sesuatu di saku jasnya, itu adalah cincin giok yang Sakura kembalikan padanya.

"Di saat terakhir pun aku ingin memasangkan cincin ini dengan benar walaupun hanya sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah wanita tua itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat di ingat Sasuke, gadis muda yang cerewet dan begitu hyperaktif padanya.

"Aku sudah pindah jauh dan kau masih mendapat kabar kematianku."

"Lagi-lagi takdir seperti ingin mempermainkan kita."

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura dan memeluk Sasuke, pelukannya pun di balas oleh pria tinggi itu.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, menuntunnya ke cahaya yang terang, begitu juga dirinya, dia akan pergi bersama Sakura, tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana selanjutnya, keduanya pun pasrah akan diri mereka yang terlahir kembali di kehidupan berikutnya atau tidak ada kehidupan berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey anak kecil, ini sudah bukanlah jam untuk anak sekolah berkeliaran." Ucap seorang pria yang lengkap dengan seragam polisinya, dia tengah berpatroli dan menemukan seorang gadis yang berjalan sendirian di waktu yang sudah pukul 10 malam.

"A-apa! Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku anak kecil dan anak sekolahan!" Protes gadis itu, dia memang memiliki tubuh yang kecil, bahkan hanya setinggi dada pria berseragam itu, tapi gadis itu sudah berumur 25 tahun, tubuhnya dan wajahnya imut, tapi tidak dengan umurnya.

"Ya-ya, mereka kadang akan protes jika tidak segera di periksa, keluarkan KTPmu." Ucap pria itu.

"Baik! jika kau tidak percaya akan aku perlihatkan!" Gadis itu mulai membongkar tasnya, di mencari dompetnya dan sama sekali tidak ada. "Dompetku?" Teringat akan dompetnya yang ketinggalan di kantornya. "Begini pak polisi, aku bekerja di perusahaan perabot yang ada di sana, dompetku ketinggalan, aku akan ke sana dan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Karangan alasan yang bagus, berapa nomer telpon orang tuamu atau alamatmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh? Kau masih tidak percaya juga, aku ini wanita yang sudah bekerja, aku bukan anak sekolahan lagi, polisi macam apa kau!" Kesal gadis ini.

"Menghina polisi, baiklah kau mungkin bisa ku sel semalaman."

"Apa! Tidak, aku tidak mengejekmu, aku mohon, kalau begitu temani saja aku ke gedung perusahaan di sana, aku tidak akan lari, aku janji!"

"Kau gadis yang aneh, aku tidak terima alasan apapun, ke kantorku sekarang juga."

Pada akhirnya gadis itu di seret ke kantor polisi terdekat, pria itu terus menatap gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu itu, dia masih ngotot akan identitas dirinya yang sudah seorang pegawai dan bukan anak sekolahan lagi, pria itu masih sibuk menanyakan identitasnya tapi tetap saja dia menjawab tidak sesuai yang di harapkan.

"Namamu?"

"Sakura."

"Umur?"

"25 tahun dan aku seorang pegawai."

"Kau tidak akan pulang jika tidak berkata jujur."

"Terserah! Kau boleh menahanku sampai kau puas pun tidak masalah, tapi ingat jika aku sudah mendapat dompetku dan memperlihatkan KTPku, aku yang akan menuntutmu pak polisi!" Ucap kesal Sakura.

Dia pun tidak di biarkan pergi dan menunggu hingga seseorang bisa membawakan dompetnya kembali padanya, melirik polisi yang reseh itu, dia masih tenang menulis sesuatu pada kertas di mejanya, wajahnya cukup tampan, tapi Sakura tidak akan tergoda hanya karena wajah tampannya, melirik ke arah papan namanya, tertera nama 'Sasuke' disana.

Menatap ponselnya, kantor sudah tutup dan tidak ada yang bisa di hubunginya, gadis ini pun tinggal sendirian di kota besar ini, orang tuanya jauh darinya, lama kelamaan hanya membuatnya ngantuk, jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam, dia harus bangun pagi untuk bekerja tapi saat ini dia pun masih di tahan.

"Hey, pak polisi, besok aku harus kerja pagi, jika kau terus menahanku seperti ini, kapan akubisa beristirahat, baiklah, jika kau masih tidak percaya juga, kita ke rumahku, aku punya kartu keluarga yang bisa ku buktikan." Ucap Sakura, masih berusaha membuat polisi itu mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, biarkan saja dia pergi, mungkin memang tubuhnya saja seperti anak kecil, tapi dia mungkin sudah tua." Ucap seorang polisi lainnya.

Kata 'tua' itu pun tak enak di dengar Sakura, dia masih berumur 25 tahun dan belum tergolong segitu. Sakura melihat tingkah polisi itu, dia membereskan meja dan seperti akan pulang.

"Tunggu, kau akan pergi dan membiarkanku disini? Masalah kita belum selesai."

"Cerewet, aku akan mengantarmu hingga rumahmu, kau bisa memperlihatkan kartu keluargamu padaku." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang yang Sakura tak bisa artikan.

 **.**

Sakura membawa polisi itu ke apartemennya dan memperlihatkan kartu keluarganya, hanya ada namanya saja di sana.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Apu pertanyaan introgasi itu yang wajib aku jawab?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap malas pada polisi itu.

"Tentu."

"Iya, aku tinggal sendirian, orang tua berada di kota lain, apa anda sudah puas?"

"Hn, baiklah, selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi.

Gadis itu terus menatap pak polisi itu, sedikit terkejut, kamar apartemen yang berada paling ujung dari deretan apartemennya adalah rumah pak polisi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Apartemen yang sama dan akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi sering bertemu, awalnya Sakura cukup benci akan sikap polisi itu, tapi sikapnya jadi berubah.

"Aku rasa ini milikmu." Ucap Sasuke, memegang sebuah cincin giok di tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah memiliki perhiasan cincin seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi dia akan bertemu di depan apartemen.

"Aku yakin ini cincin milikmu yang kau jatuhkan."

" _Dia selalu saja keras kepala, pak polisi menyebalkan!"_ Batin Sakura.

"Dengar, aku sungguh tidak pernah memilikinya."

"Jika ini pas pada jarimu berarti cincin itu milikmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, tangannya tiba-tiba di pegang begitu saja, bahkan cincin itu sudah di pasang pada jari manisnya dan itu sangat pas.

"Ternyata benar ini milikmu."

"Sudah aku katakan jika ini bu-"

"-Ini milikmu, aku yang memberikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura malah memasang wajah bingung. "Tapi-"

"Tidak menyangka jika akan pas." Ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya dia mulai menaruh hati pada gadis itu, memberikannya hadiah, hanya iseng, dia tidak tahu ukuran lingkaran jari manis gadis itu, cincinnya pun pas.

Sakura terdiam, melihat cincin giok itu, semacam benda kuno tapi tetap masih indah, seketika wajahnya merona dan baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk besok malam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Besok malam? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau selalu saja cerewet, pokoknya besok malam aku akan mengajakmu makan malam dan jangan protes, aku bisa saja menahanmu di tahanan semalaman." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja, dia tersenyum akan ancamannya sendiri, tapi tidak akan di lihat Sakura, hanya punggungnya kini yang terlihat oleh gadis itu.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona, pria itu mengajaknya kencan setelah memberikan hadiah cincin, hal yang tak terduga, dia menemukan seorang pria yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta padanya.

" _Apa ini takdir? Mungkin saja."_

Sakura tersenyum, senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

ini hanya chapter tambahan jadi tidak banyak-banyak amat.

akhirnya, fic ini pun selesai, semoga puas aja baca fic yang mengikuti alur drako goblin ini.

endingnya di buat berbeda dengan yang aslinya, author pengen ada cerita tersendiri untuk mereka di masa yang akan datang, tapi entah ini sudah bagus atau nggak, emang sih seperti menggantung, tapi emang kan harus happy ending, author rasa ini sudah happy end, walaupun beberapa scene di atas dan sebelumnya bikin banjir air mata, sumpah, author sampai nangis sendiri bacanya sambil dengar OST. yang sudah author cantumkan. *lebay* XD

terima kasih untuk terus membaca fic singkat ini sampai selesai..., tolong jangan kecewa ama endingnya yaa, kalau ada yang masih pengen kecewa, ya udah, kecewa ajalah, XD

kalau pun masih pengen di lanjut, haa..~ baca fic lain saja yaa, author ada punya banyak fic yang masih enak untuk di baca, *emang makanan yaa* hehehehe.

akhirnya kata...

makasih kembali untuk semua reader yang udah repot-repot tinggalkan review, jika ada masih bertanya, pake akun reviewnya biar author bisa balas lewat inbox. Baik kan author... jadiin favorit juga boleh, XD

.

.

See another fic.

_SASUKE FANS_


End file.
